Stuck in Ferndale
by Seldenta
Summary: Bella lives in a small rural town of Ferndale, FL. Edward, Jasper and Rosalie move in next door. What happens when Bella's dogs get into trouble with Edward and he ends up shooting one of them? I suck at summaries. Human/vamp AU Rated M to be saf
1. Stuck in BFE

**Bellas POV**

Another day in bum fuck Egypt, as I call this little hell hole on earth. No the town isn't really called that, its really called Ferndale...but its a small town basically in the middle of no where... I swear if you tried to walk across it, width wise it'd only take you ten minutes tops.... Down town was like uh I don't know...three of four buildings? Like I said, it was a hell hole. Nothing to do around here...the closest form of entertainment well real entertainment, not the lake. Was all the way in Ocoee at either the orange theatre or West oaks mall. Well you could go to Groveland and hang out down there, or drive through Minneola and Clermont... Nothing to do in any of those towns either, and Ocoee was a good half hours drive or less away.

Rolling out of bed as the sun started shining through my bedroom window I glanced around. Noticing that Tuarwen and Gabriel were both curled up on my bed, as usual. "Morning babies." Next to my bed was of course, my larger dog Andy. Setting my feet down I made sure to step around him and headed towards the bathroom that was down the hall from my room. Tuarwen and Andy followed me, both of them sitting outside the door until I was done. Then it was time to feed them, and myself mind you. Going into the kitchen and scooping up both of their bowls along with Gabriel's from the far counter I opened both food containers and dipped up their breakfast. Ol' roy for the dogs, and meow mix for Gabriel. "Dig in guys..." Setting Andy's in his stand and Tuarwens on the floor, because well you see. Andy isn't as young as he used to be, he's around 7... and a large breed.. A lab x german shepherd mix. Thus was the reason i'd bought him the stand for his food and water. Tuarwen was only one, my little hyper active Labxborder collie. I often joked and called her a cracked out pixie with the way she bounces around. Gabriel came charging down the hall and into the kitchen, only slowing to smack and hiss at tuarwen as he passed her before leaping as graceful as ever onto the kitchen counter and watching me as I turned on the stove to make my scrambled eggs and bacon.

It took me a good while before my breakfast was ready, and I turned towards the icebox to pour out some Orange juice, fighting off Gabriel with one hand as he tried to snag one of my pieces of bacon off my plate. Have I mentioned that almost all of my food is split into fourths? I get some, the two dogs get some and even the freaking cat gets some? Yes I spoil my little brats. Putting my plate and glass on the table before picking Gabriel up and putting him on the counter, along with dropping a piece of bacon on top of his meow mix "There you little pig. Now leave me to eat in peace!" Sitting in my chair I had barely began to eat when my best friend Alice came bouncing into the kitchen. She lived next door to me. Setting her annoying yapping chihuahua, who she named Teacup....don't ask its a long story. Down on the floor and it went and shoved its head into Tuarwens food dish. My poor girl turned and looked at me before whining to get my attention. Glancing behind me I sighed "Morning Alice...and get your dog before it gets ate." Alice glanced over "Morning Bella! Teacup no! You already ate." Walking over she picked up her dog...who had one of them doggie jackets on and sat in the chair next to mine. "So bella did you hear about the two hot guys moving in next door?" I raised an eyebrow at her "No?" She squealed "Bella! They are suppose to be so fine. We so have to go over and meet them when you and your children get done eating." I chuckled, she knew how I spoiled my three 'children' as she put It.

Finishing up my portion I stood up and scraped the rest into my three children's bowls and they all started digging in while I rinsed my plate and cup before putting them in the dishwasher. "Alright lets go meet the new neighbors..." I still had to get ready for work...course I had three hours, but it took a hour to get to work. You might ask where I work? Well i'm a groom at a stable up in Ocala... Yes thats right, I tend Thoroughbreds. Alice Squealed and we waited until Andy and Tuarwen were at the front door before opening it. Gabriel bolted out the front door as well "Gabriel!" I sighed, oh well he wouldn't go far. Andy bolted off towards some random tree with Tuarwen running after him...and poor little Teacup tried her best to keep up but her little legs just couldn't carry her fast enough. Shaking my head I turned and walked down the steps and headed across the yard towards the neighbors. Tuarwen bolted after me because well she went everywhere with me, so did Andy.... But he was to busy peeing on a tree to notice me walking off. Crossing into the neighbors yard we walked up to the door and knocked on it...waiting for a few minutes before it opened to revealed a tall, muscular, bronze haired, green eyed god. I admit it, I stared as he grumbled and rubbed his eyes before looking up at me and Alice..Alice who was staring past him at the tall, lean yet still muscular...yea contradicting myself there, right? Blonde haired, blue eyed god leaning against a wall. "Can I help you?" I coughed and nudged Alice to snap her out of her staring contest with the guy in the background...but failed. "Uh yea, I'm Bella, your neighbor... This is Alice my friend, she lives on the other side of me." He glanced down at Tuarwen and arched an eyebrow. "Oh uh she's harmless..so's my other dog" I turned to point at Andy who was prancing towards us with his hackles raised. Typical Andy...i say one thing, he does the other. "Really...he's a big goof.... He's Andy, shes Tuarwen." He nodded "I'm Edward, that" He pointed behind him "Is my brother Jasper." He nodded and walked forward offering his hand. I shook it but his gaze was locked with Alice's still. "Hello Lil' lady." Oh the irony in that. Though he did have a thick southern accent...something Edward didn't.

After we talked for awhile I had to get heading off to work so we said our goodbyes and we left... Edward had apparently passed Andys 'good guy/bad guy' test because after he sniffed of him and Jasper, he relaxed though had kept himself between the two of us. Walking back to my ford Super chief and opened the Passenger door. Andy and Tuarwen loaded up... Gabriel was curled up on the hood so I walked around and grabbed him before putting him in the house and locking the door. Sliding into the drivers seat and pulling out of my yard I smirked _Maybe being stuck in BFE wouldn't be so bad now._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Mmk since i'm drawing a blank for my other fanfic i'ma start work on this one... give brain time to revive ideas for the other. No i'm not giving up on 'Dirty little secret' but i relate more to this fanfic then i do DLS. Since i live in a small town and all... Andy, Gabriel and Tuarwen are all based off my real life dogs and cat. Ferndale is a real town, i've been there... Don't live there, but its near by me...sorta. So give reviews and tell me how ya like the first chapter? I'll be working on chapter 2 as well as DLS if i get muse for it. To see a picture of her truck check out my profile.  
**


	2. Do you feel like a man?

**A/N: Mmk so i wrote out this chapter tonight too. Haha two chapters in one night..shocking. Gator is based off a real life doberman i know. I'm basing her job at the stables off what i did when i volunteered for a stable. I was a stable hand/groom thing.. Yea. So heres the next chapter. :D**

* * *

**Bellas POV**

About an hour later, well forty five minutes actually I pulled up to the stables and shut off my engine. I loved my truck because It could run off of water, which was all good for me. Walking around the hood I opened the passenger door and my two dogs unloaded, running off the play with the stables guard dogs. My boss had allowed me to bring my dogs to work with me since Tuarwen was a puppy and would destroy the house if locked up for hours on end. Then Andy got sick and I had watch over him. Thank god my boss was an animal lover, right? Gator, the bosses blue Doberman was currently rough housing with Andy and Tuarwen was playing cheerleader, as I liked to joke. But sadly I couldn't stand around staring at my dogs all day, I had horses to tend to. Sighing I turned and walked towards the barns to start my morning chores of feeding the horses. Don't get me wrong, I loved doing my job because well I loved horses...but the hours and labor it took to tend to them was rather hard some might say. Hard because after you raise the foals and watch them blossom into yearlings, they get shipped off to be sold at Keenland to new owners and start training for their racing careers... then theres the fact that some break down or injure themselves on and off the track.

Opening the feed room door I pulled the heavy cart out and started down the aisle. Stopping in front of each stall and dumping the correct amount of food into their buckets before putting the cart away and unwinding the hose, walking down the aisle on both sides to fill their water. After that was done I went around and started grooming them, checking for wounds as I went. Course I wasn't the only groom doing this, so it didn't take to long. Sadly one of my favorite colts, Revenger was favoring one of his legs. Sighing I walked out of the stall and wrote down on the white board at the end of the aisle that he was injured, what leg, and what he was doing. Walking back down the aisle to go check another horse, Mike one of the jerk grooms grabbed my arm "Hey Bella." He pulled me into the tack room and pushed me up against the wall. Sure I knew that he was obsessed but this was just...fucked up. "Mike get off of me and let go." I heard the familiar jingle of Andies tags..he had to wear his rabies tag and he had a personalized tag, that had our address and his name as well as my home number and cell. Mike obviously didn't because if he had, i'm sure he would have let go. You see, where Andy goes... Gator goes... If Andy gets aggressive, Gator gets aggressive. Tuarwen well shes my crotch biter for a reason.

Mike laughed and pushed against me even more "Now Bella...thats no way to talk to me." I glared at him before spotting Andy peek his head around the corner, curling his lips automatically as he saw me pinned against the wall. Signaling to him to wait I smirked at Mike "Last chance Mike, let me go." He glared and drew back his hand, smacking me in my face. My cheek stung from the force he put behind it and tears swelled in my eyes unwillingly. "Shut up bitch." Pulling my leg back the few inches I could before bringing it up right in Mikes genitals. Signaling to Andy he growled and lunged at Mike, biting down on his arm and yanking him down on the ground. Gator lunged for him grabbing his leg and shaking back and forth. Tuarwen ran over to me as I slid down the wall, crawling into my lap to comfort me. The other grooms came running along with the stable owner who called Gator off. I signaled Andy and he came over to me, growling at the other men that were outside the door. Ben walked over to me and Andy moved, letting him check on me. Ben was the owner, and my boss. "Bella are you ok? What happened? Why did the dogs attack Mike?" I clung to Tuarwen tighter before taking a few breaths. "I was walking down the aisle after writing down that Revenger was hurt and he grabbed me...he's been behaving inappropriately for awhile now, but I just ignored it.. I shouldn't have I know...but I never expected him to try anything... Well he had me pinned to the wall and Andy came around the corner. I gave mike another chance to let me go and he smacked me...i kneed him in the groin and thats when Andy and Gator attacked."

Ben reached over and stroked Andys head before glaring at Mike. One of the other girl grooms walked up and saw Mike laying there bleeding. Ben glanced at her then looked at me "Bella, do you think he was going to rape you?" I shrugged "I don't know... He might have if Andy and Gator didn't come..." The girl, Angela gasped and ran over to me. She was dating Ben, and was one of my best friends. "It'll be ok Bells." Irina, another groom walked up and looked at Mike...Hearing my words she choked back a sob. "He would have...he raped me a month ago..." Bens face grew red as he looked at Taylor and Jackson "Take him to the office and call the cops. Report an assault and attempted rape..as well as rape. Get that scum out of my face." Jackson was a tall, well built guy. He stood around 6'4 and had long blonde hair that he kept pulled back in a ponytail. Deep blue eyes which expressed his feelings well, and right now nothing but anger filled them. I could tell he wanted to beat Mike to death, but did as he was told. Hauling Mike to his feet and basically shoving him into the office. Gator walked over waiting to see if he did the right thing. Angela grabbed him and hugged him, kissing his head and praising him. "Guess its all in a days work for you, Huh Gator?" I asked, chuckling some. Setting Tuarwen down Ben helped me stand up and lead me to the staff room to get me some ice for my face.

About a half hour later the cops came and collected Mike and our statements. They said since Gator and Andy were just doing their jobs, the animal control wouldn't take them. That and both were up to date on their rabies shots. Yes Ben had lied and said that Andy was the stables guard dog as well. He let me go home early and told me to relax for the next day because he was sure that the almost attack had stressed me out. I hugged and thanked him before loading my dogs up and turning around to hug gator. "I owe you boy." Giving him a kiss on his head before I got in the drivers seat and headed home. Pulling into my driveway I noticed that Edward was standing on my front porch, god knows how long he'd been waiting there... Shutting off the truck I got out and walked around the hood to let out Tuarwen and Andy. "Hey Edward, whats up?" He chuckled and then frowned when he noticed the bright red hand print on my face, I was sure it was going to bruise. "Bella! What happened?!" I sighed and walked around him, unlocking the door. "Uh..a jerk at work.. it's nothing. Andy and the stables guard dog saved me." I pushed the door open and Tuarwen and Andy bolted inside. "Wanna come in?" I asked and he nodded, before we walked in.

I stopped to pick up Gabriel and hug him "Hey baby boy." Setting him on the couch I turned to face Edward. "So..What ya come over for?" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Me and Jasper were wondering if you and Alice would like to hang out some time? Course then we remembered we didn't know what there was to do round here..." I couldn't help but laugh. "Yea sure we would love to... Uh as for things to do round here...nothing really. We could go to the hidden lake and swim..or go all the way to ocoee to see a movie or cruise the mall. I wouldn't suggest the mall though...Alice is a little shop-a-holic." He laughed and smiled a crooked smile "Alright, so...lake it is? Course you'll have to show us it." I nodded "Sure. Lake it is." He nodded and we chose a time before he left and I flopped down on the couch after feeding everyone again. All in a days work.

* * *

**A/N: Ok i had to do it. I HATE mike with a passion. He'll be gone for a few chapters, but will be back to make drama. Gotta have drama, right? Soooo read and review. :D** **Again like in DLS Jacksons based off a real life kid i knew. Cha.**


	3. Day at the Lake

**A/n: Yea me again with chapter #3. Woot. Uh before anyone asks, far as i know theres only two predators that can take down a healthy full grown horse, thats a cougar and a bear....i forget what kind of bear.... Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bellas POV**

It was three days later and we were all going to hang out at the hidden lake. My day started much like any other, feeding the dogs and Gabriel, fighting Gabriel off while I fixed my own meal, and then being greeted by an overly happy Alice. When the door open she skipped in with bags in tow and I glared meaningfully at her "Alice. No." Andy glanced between both of us before heading towards the door and whining. Damn dog even knew to high tail it when it came to Alice. "Fine. Abandon me when the evil pixie comes to torture me." Andy and Tuarwen bolted out the door and I shut it before Gabriel could get out. Reaching down I picked him up "And where do you think YOU are going? Bub." Gabriel looked at me and then at the door before yowling. Clearly the little brat wanted out. "Fine but first your putting your collar on. We don't need you wandering off and some kid keeping you." Even though everyone in Ferndale knew that he was mine. I reached for the cabinet above his counter and grabbed his collar that read 'Gabriel Carlisle Swan' on the back, near the bell was his rabies tag. Snapping it on his neck I set him down and opened the door, to which he shot out like a bat outta hell. Traitorous animals would leave me to be tormented by pixie chick.

As soon as I shut the front door Alice grabbed me and dragged me to the bathroom. Hours later we were ready...she had me try on many bikinis that she'd bought. God I hated her sometimes...but at the same time I loved her. Walking outside in our cover ups, I was wearing blue jean skirt and white spaghetti strap shirt. Edward and Jasper came over and we all loaded into the car, after I locked Gabriel inside again that is. Tuarwen and Andy could run loose. I got in the drivers side and drove down to the dead end loop, pulling onto a dirt path and following it around. Careful on the sugar sand and continued on until we got to the lake shore. Getting out we unloaded everything we brought and set up the radio. "Well...this is the hidden lake" I chuckled. He nodded "Yea, hidden it is." Just then we heard something rustling in the woods behind us. "What was that?" He asked and I turned around scanning the shadows. "Could be a dog...or a cougar...." He didn't seem happy with the later of the two and thus pulled me behind him.

I didn't want to tell him this, but with him just standing there with me behind him wouldn't do a damn bit of good if it was a cougar. If it was in fact a cougar, as some call them a Florida panther, or a mountain lion; take your pick... That we'd be fucked unless we had a gun because it could easily take out both of us. After all a cougar could take down a healthy full grown horse on its own, let alone a poor weak two legged unarmed human. We were no match for it. Well really we had one chance, and that was to run into the lake as fast as we could. See, Cougars hate water... in fact the only big cat I know of that likes water, is a tiger. Not a 'lion' thus would be why we'd be safe out in the lake...you know unless a gator was hungry. He seemed to guess this because just then he started to back up slowly, with me behind him. Well at this pace we'd still be fucked because chances are it'd be charging straight towards us. Reaching up I grabbed his shoulder and whispered "Run into the lake." Turning around I charged into the water followed by Alice who was dragging Jasper behind her. Edward followed behind me and just as we got far enough out that we weren't touching bottom anymore Tuarwen came barreling through the woods with Andy on her tail. Both headed straight for the water spraying everyone as they ran past.

I was happy of course, that it was just my dogs that were pissed they got left behind and in fact NOT a cougar. Edward and Jasper didn't seem to agree on this bit of information and were pissed, both cussing at my dogs. "HEY!" I shouted. "Don't you fucking cuss at my dogs. They did nothing wrong!" Getting out of the lake Alice followed behind me, glaring at Jasper before adding "Yea! We take em down here all the time. They just wanted to come." She walked over to Andy who was thoroughly enjoying the water and hugged him...not caring that he was putting wet black fur all over her. Jasper tried to approach Alice and apologize but Andy wasn't having any of that. I heard a deep low growl come from him and Alice jerked back in shock before glancing towards me. I nodded and she looked back towards Andy "Andrew Jay! Shore, now" Andy whimpered and walked towards the shore. Jasper looked at her "Andrew jay?" She shrugged "Me and Bella give our pets middle names." Edward looked at me with his eyebrow raised as I walked towards him glaring. He pouted and walked towards me "I'm sorry... It's just that I thought it WAS a cougar and that you were in danger and then when your dogs came out I was so happy I was mad because I pictured me failing to save you...that in itself would kill me." I stared at him for a few minutes before smirking "Would it now?" He nodded and I stepped closer to him. His arms wrapped around my waist lightly. "What if I told you I could handle myself? I did grow up here you know." He shrugged and nodded "Yea...but I want to protect you, always." I smirked...well that was until Andy came and shoved between us, and I swear to god he was glaring at Edward.

We ate lunch on the shore and then headed back home... By then the dogs had dried off so they rode in the bed of the truck. The ride was short and we soon pulled back into my yard and both dogs quickly jumped out. Edward got out of the truck as well as Alice and Jasper. The two of them wandered off to talk or whatever, but when I turned around I was faced with Edward who was smirking at me "Well uh I had a very good time today...." I mumbled, staring up into his eyes. He chuckled and stepped closer to me "I have a very nice time as well, Isabella." He then leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Can I take a chance in asking you to dinner sometime?" I felt my blush run up my face and nodded. We agreed on a time, of course when we were both off from work and he headed home. What a very interesting day at the lake...

* * *

**A/N: Haha Chapter #3...yes i'm writing these fast because well.... based off towns round me? So I know what there is or isn't to do around here. Sooo Review. Should have chapter 4 up ASAP. Reviews are better then candy.**


	4. She will be loved

**A/N: Haha chapter 4. Hope ya'll enjoy so far. Chapters keep flowing out with no issues. Please review and tell me how you like it so far. I'm trying to keep to their personalities as closely as possible. But it's kinda hard...meh. Anyways enjoy this chapter. Hopefully i'll have chapter 5 up today too. I already have chapter 10 written, because well...you'll see when its uploaded. Ok enough talking from me. Here is chapter 4. :D**

* * *

**Bellas POV**

It was the day after the lake and I had to go back to work today. Thus was the reason I groaned and rolled over in my bed as my alarm went off. Reaching up I flipped off the alarm before sitting up, using the heels of my hands to rub the sleep from my eyes. Gabriel climbed into my lap and meowed at me before leaping onto the bed again. "I'm up. I'm up." I groaned as I stood up and shuffled into the kitchen, feeding the dogs and Gabriel before going to take a shower. Shutting the bathroom door behind me I turned on the shower and slipped in, loving how the warm water hit my skin. Scrubbing my strawberry shampoo and cream rinse into my hair before using my strawberry body wash, then I got out once I was all clean. Pulling my blow dryer out from under the sink, and blow dried my hair.

Once I was dressed for work, I went out and made myself breakfast. This time it was just cereal because I was running late. I'd already let Gabriel out for his morning romp and by time I went to go out the door he was ready to come back inside, and bolted in as soon as I opened the door. Tuarwen and Andy were sitting next to the truck, waiting to load up. Opening the passenger door they both jumped in before I walked around to the drivers side and slid in. Starting up the truck we took the forty five minute drive up to ocala to go to work. This was going to be the first day back since Mike 'attacked' me.

When we got out and I unloaded my dogs heading towards the barn to start my work Jackson walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder as I froze outside the tack room. "Its ok Bells" He said, stepping closer to me. "I could always get the tack if you aren't ready to face that room." I took a deep breath and looked up at him. I had never noticed how attractive he was until just then, looking up at him with his hands on my shoulders smiling down at me. He easily towered over me...after all I was only 5'4. "Uh i'll get it...but can you walk in with me?" He smiled and nodded as we then faced the room and walked in. I shuddered as we passed the wall Mike had me pinned against and I felt Jacksons thumbs rubbing circles on my shoulders "I'm right here." He leaned down some and whispered. I hadn't noticed I stopped walking until he said that, nodding I walked over to Rebels tack and grabbed it, then turned around and walked as quickly as I could out of there; trailed by Jackson, of course.

He placed his hands on my shoulders as I stopped outside the tack room and looked down at the ground...well tack since it was in my hands. "You did good, Bells." He whispered rubbing his thumbs over my shoulders before moving away from me and took the tack from my hands. He knew I needed a minute and thats why I was glad he worked with me and was a sweetheart. Sadly the horse needed its tack then and thus was the reason he brought them the tack before coming back to me and steering me over to the staff room where I collapsed onto the couch. He sat down next to me and I sobbed "I was so scared that no one would come and that he would rape me...then I heard Andy's tags and I was relieved and worried...what would happen if he hurt my dog? What if Gator hadn't been with Andy and he'd stabbed him or hurt him? Then raped me?" He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him while I cried. Sighing he looked down at me "Bells. Your a strong, independent woman. It wasn't because you heard Andy that you decided to fight back, its because in the back of your mind you knew if you didn't do something he WOULD rape you. It was your survival instincts kicking in... It was just pure luck that Gator and Andy were walking down the Aisle at that time. I'm sure you would have gotten away or at least cried out for help. Your a survivor Bells." Listening to him I looked up and wiped the tears that had streamed down my face away "Really?" He smiled and nodded "Really"

He held me for awhile longer, until i'd completely quit crying then we went back to work. I noticed he kept a close eye on me the rest of the day, and when it was time to leave I opened my trucks passenger side door and Tuarwen and Andy jumped in. As I shut the door and turned around Jackson was standing there and hugged me. "He'll never bug ya again. Not on my watch." I nodded and hugged him back "Thanks Jackie." Yes thats right I started calling him Jackie today. Walking me around to the drivers side and holding the door for me, I slid in and started the truck heading home. We'd gotten a new groom today, a blonde boy named Alex. He was a gentleman as far as I could tell, but Jackson didn't seem to trust him.

Pulling up at my house I got out and unloaded the dogs before heading inside to get ready for my dinner with Edward. Unlocking the door and feeding the dogs and Gabriel. "Hey baby boy." I said as I hugged Gabriel to me. After setting him on the counter I went and took a shower, just as I got out Alice was standing there waiting to play bella barbie. After hours of doing my make-up and hair she pulled out a silk black dress for me to wear. It was pretty, black around knee length though had see through silk on the bottom higher on the right side. Slipping it on over my black lace bra and matching panties I turned to face the mirror. "Alice i'm so beautiful!" I cried. She grinned and bounced up and down "Edwards gonna die when he sees you." Holding out five inch stiletto heels I stared at her "ALICE!" I cried "Are you trying to get me to break my neck?" She laughed and shoved them into my hands. "You'll be fine Bella. Now put them on." I grumbled and put them on, walking back into the living room just as soon as there was a knock on the door. Alice scowled at me "Stay, I'll get it." I rolled my eyes and Alice skittered over to the door, revealing Edward in a black silk button down dress shirt, and black dress pants. He looked drop dead gorgeous if you asked me. He stared at me as I walked into the room from the hall "You look...gorgeous." I smiled and felt the all to familiar blush flood my cheeks. "You don't look so bad yourself." He chuckled and stepped towards me, offering me his hand. "Shall we?" I nodded and we walked out the door to his car, a Aston martin vanquish. "This yours?" I asked and he chuckled opening the passenger door for me "If it's not i'm in deep shit. Yes, its my special occasion car." I smiled and slid into the seat. "And here I thought you'd committed a car jacking." His musical laugh sounded into the night. "For you, maybe?" Then he shut my door and slid into the drivers seat. "So where are we going?" I turned to face him as he turned on the car. "A surprise." Groaning I rolled my eyes "But I HATE surprises." He chuckled "You'll like this one."

* * *

**A/N: Took me a good while to find a resturant around here that you can go to dressed up. Oh and i couldn't resist not making him have the vanquish..course if someone in ferndale had one in real life, pretty sure they'd be robbed. Haha i'm kidding..i hope. Remember, reviews make chapters come faster.**


	5. Welcome to Carrabbas

**A/N: Haha second chapter today. Might get chapter six uploaded today too. It'll be in Edwards POV then chapter seven will be a few weeks ahead because i wanna move chapter along before the dreaded chapter 10! So...read, enjoy, review.**

* * *

**Bellas POV**

Not five minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of Carrabbas Italian grill. I turned and looked at Edward and smirked "This was where we're going?" He nodded and got out walking around and opening my door for me, holding out his hand. I took it as I stepped out of the car and he wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me towards the restaurant and opening the door for me to walk in before him. Blushing I smiled and walked in followed by him. "Two?" The hostess asked, staring mostly at Edward. Well drooling would be more like it, it caused me to roll my eyes and he nodded "Yes" pulling me closer to him. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. She rolled her eyes before leading us to our booth and we both slid in. "Your waitress will be with you in a moment." She then walked off and Edward took my hand in his "Order anything you want." I nodded and he released my hand, scanning over the menu. I picked up my own menu and began to look over it.

When the waitress came to get our drinks Edward turned to her and smiled "We'd like a bottle of Cuvee Sauvage, Franciscan please." She nodded and walked off to get the bottle. I glanced at the menu and saw how much that cost. "Edward thats nearly fifty dollars a bottle!" I whispered at him. He glanced at me and nodded "Yes. But you deserve the best." He smiled that crooked smile at me and I blushed, looking down at the table again. When the waitress came back she put the bottle down and asked us if we were ready to order. "Yes. I'd like the Pasta weesie" She nodded and looked at Edward. "What can I get _you_?" I gagged at the double meaning in her words. "I'd like Sirloin Marsala with Minestrone soup and garlic mashed potatoes. Would you like anything else, Bella?" I glanced up and smiled at her "Just Spaghetti Pomodoro" She nodded "It'll be ready in a half hour." and walked off.

It was a few minutes before Edward broke the silence that had fallen over us, I was to busy staring into his eyes to notice that neither of us were speaking. "So Bella...tell me a little bit about yourself?" I chuckled nervously. "Uh well...there's really nothing to tell... I'm nothing great." He reached over the table and clasped my hand in his, using his free hand to push my chin up; I hadn't noticed i'd looked down. As I looked into his eyes I saw honesty and some other emotion flicker through them. "Bella, you are the greatest, gorgeous, funny, loving, honest girl i've ever met. You don't see yourself clearly though and that saddens me." I looked into his beautiful emerald green eyes for several seconds as his words sunk in and the blush flushed across my cheeks. I tried to look down but his hand brushed across my cheek "And I love that adorable blush of yours." I looked up and him and smiled shyly.

After a few minutes of thinking I sighed and squeezed his hand to get his attention. He looked up at me and I smiled "So...You still want to know about me?" He nodded and I took a deep breath. "Well, I was born and raised here except from when I was 5 to 7. When I was that age, we moved to forks Washington for awhile, before returning to this town. Spent the rest of my life growing up here. Went to Minneola Elementary, Clermont Middle, and South lake High." He nodded and smiled. Just then the waitress, Jessica according to her name tag came back. Putting our dishes in front of us she turned to Edward and grinned. "Let me know if I can do _Anything _for you." I rolled my eyes at her before clearing my throat. "Yea, Jessica is it?" She nodded. "I suggest you stop hitting on him because hes on a date with me." Edward had of course been ignoring her flirting. He looked at her and nodded "Yea and besides. I'm not interested in you." She scoffed and stormed off. Reaching for my glass I took a sip of the wine Edward had ordered.

After a few minutes of eating I looked up at him "So...what about you?" He grinned at me and took another bite before swallowing. "Well, I was born and raised in Forks Washington. I moved down here with my brother and sister after college. My parents still live in Washington. I'm a doctor at the new hospital, South lake. You and Alice are the first people I met since moving here, and to be honest i'm liking it so far." I blushed as he said this. "Well i'm glad you decided to move into this small town. You've made being stuck in BFE much more bearable." He chuckled and raised an eyebrow "BFE?" Taking a sip of the wine before grinning I replied "Yes...BFE. Bum fuck Egypt. It's what I call our little hell hole that is Ferndale." He chuckled and nodded "Interesting." The rest of dinner was quiet, and after he paid for the meal he stood and took my hand. Leading me out to the car and opening the door for me. Smiling I slid into the seat and he soon got into the drivers side. Pulling out of the parking lot we headed towards JC beach. Also known as Lake minneola. Pulling up near the bike trail he got out and opened my door, holding out his hand for me. I took it like I had at carrabbas and got out "What are we doing here?" He smirked "Figured we could walk along the trail and beach to watch the sunset." Aww well wasn't that just romantic? Nodding he wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed down the bike trail heading towards the beach and the pier.

It was like a dream, walking down the beach with him to the pier, breathing in his scent with each breath that I took from him being so close. Reaching the end of the pier he leaned against the railing as did I and we watched the sun slowly set. "It's so beautiful" I whispered, watching the sunset behind the trees on the far side of the lake. "Yes it is" He replied and I looked over at him. He was staring at me instead of at the sunset and I blushed "You aren't even looking at it." He smiled his crooked grin "It pales in comparison to you." This of course caused my blush to grow and I tried to look away, embarrassed that I was blushing so much. His hand moved and cupped my cheek before sliding down and pulling my chin up. "I meant what I said earlier. You are by far the most beautiful girl i've ever laid eyes on." His eyes held his emotions, honesty, protective, determination...and that other emotion I couldn't put a name on. He leaned down and our lips met, it wasn't a greedy kiss... but a sweet, romantic. All to soon for my liking he pulled away and I looked up at him probably grinning like an idiot.

After a few more minutes...or was it hours? Of standing there staring at each other I shivered because of the cool wind blowing off the water. "Lets get you home?" I nodded and he lead me back to the Vanquish and slid into the drivers seat. Speeding towards our houses and pulling into my driveway all to soon. He got out and opened my door, and for the third time I took his hand when he offered it and got out. He walked me to the door and I smiled "I had a really nice time tonight." He nodded "Can we go out again sometime?" I blushed and nodded, biting my bottom lip. It was a nervous habit I had..would he kiss me goodnight or just leave? My question was answered as he leaned in and kissed me for the second time that night. Pulling away, to soon for my liking again he smiled and kissed my forehead, pushing my hair from my face. "Sweet dreams, my Bella." I sighed "Night, Edward" He waited for me to get inside before driving over to his own house. Best date ever.

* * *

**A/N: Before ya'll ask. Yes JC beach is a real beach. I've often walked there from my house when i was growing up. Sadly its closed to swimming...or was last time i went, due to polution. It is however, very pretty to walk by definatly at night. So please give reviews. :D**


	6. Big girls don't cry

**A/N: Here's Edwards POV. It explains why they moved to Ferndale. So read and review. :D**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

It had been a good week so far. We'd recently moved to Ferndale, Florida and I met a goddess. On top of that she lived right next door to me. Granted her dogs seemed protective of her, because both of them had followed her over and the big black one wouldn't let me near her. He'd planted himself between the two of us and refused to move. I wasn't going to test him, that and it made me feel better knowing that she had a dog that was that protective of her. Since she seemed to live alone, or at least i'd never seen anyone else exit her house besides her or Alice. She told me that Alice lived next door to her, and Jasper had informed me that Alice had a twin brother, who's name was Emmett...and that he was huge apparently. Well at least Bella had him looking after her too. We had went and hung out with Alice and Bella at the hidden lake one day, Rose had stayed home because she refused to face anyone yet.

Your probably wondering why she had refused that, right? It was simple really, when we lived in Forks she was dating this jerk, Jacob. He'd been dating her for three years and no one knew that he was abusive because Rose worked hard to keep it hidden from us. We only found out because he beat her so bad one night that she was put in ICU... he'd raped her as well. After that me and Jasper beat him half to death and the cops arrested him and he was currently doing 25 years for 4 counts of attempted murder. All of them, of course were on Rosie. She was covered in bruises and wanted a fresh start. Me and Jasper packed everything up and moved with her down to Ferndale. Jasper was Rosalie's twin, I was their big brother. Of course I wasn't going to let my baby brother and sister start over on their own. I'd failed her once, I wasn't going to let it happen again.

Rose didn't trust anyone besides Me and Jasper, she didn't even trust our parents anymore. It had crushed them when she cringed away from them when they tried to hug her. That was the reason they stayed in Forks, that and to make sure that jackass didn't get parole. Rose was thrilled when Jasper and myself met Alice and Bella, she said that we should go out and get to know them, that she was sorry she'd dragged us down with her. We'd told her over and over that she didn't force us to come with her, that we'd wanted to because it was our job to protect her and we weren't going to fail her again. She was slowly recovering. He'd broken her leg, arm, collar bone and hand. I swear if Jasper hadn't been there to stop me I would have beaten him to death. But then again if I did that i'd be in prison and that isn't where Rose needed me to be. She needed me here, where she could have a shoulder to cry on. But then again she told me she wasn't going to cry over him anymore, because she'd cried from fear of him coming after her for weeks before we left. She was also afraid that she'd be pregnant even though the hospital gave her a morning after pill they said there was still a chance. There's always a chance.

I'd just got home from my dinner with Bella and walked in the door, running my hand through my hair. The scene before me was heartbreaking. Jasper had his arms wrapped around Rose as she sobbed violently, clinging to his shirt. I frowned and walked over, kneeling down in front of her and placed a hand on her knee. She flinched away at the contact before taking a deep breath "Edward" She whimpered and released Jasper, flinging herself into my arms and sobbing into the crook of my neck. She was close to both of us, but i'd always been the protector of both of them. Taking most of the blame when they'd fuck up just so they wouldn't get in trouble. Beating people up if they messed with them. Rubbing soothing circles into her back I cradled her to me. "Shhh it's ok Rosie... What happened?" I glanced at Jasper for the answer as she sobbed into my neck. "Nightmare" he mouthed and I nodded. "Its ok Rosie. He can't get you now. I won't let him even if he tried, neither will Jasper." She clung tightly to me and I sighed, rocking back and forth as I held her to me. "It...it was so horrible Edward!" She cried out between sobs. "Shhh it's ok. It was just a dream. I'm here, your safe." Jasper had started stroking her head as she slowly calmed down from her sobs. Obviously she was feeling safer with both of her big brothers there comforting and protecting her. "It was so real! I could feel him...it was so real...i just want to forget!" I continued to rock her, and started to hum the song i'd written her when we were younger. It often put her to sleep As it did this time that I hummed it to her. As soon as I was sure she was asleep I scooped her up and we both walked back to her room. We'd end up sleeping in there with her, in case she woke up again. Laying her down in her bed after Jasper pulled back the covered I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Not even caring that my shirt was covered in her tears. Jasper pulled the cover up over her and we both kissed her forehead, brushing her hair from her face. Walking out and into the kitchen I leaned against the counter. "We should have killed him when we had the chance." I whispered to Jasper. He shrugged "Killing him would have made us go to prison, then who would Rose have? It hurts her that she doesn't trust mom or dad...and it pains them. She needs us Edward." I sighed and nodded "Your right. I just feel bad for failing her. We're her big brothers, we were suppose to protect her." He nodded "I hate it too, but we couldn't protect her from what we didn't know. All we can do is comfort and protect her from now on." I nodded "Your right." He smirked "So, how'd your date go?" I chuckled "It was great. Bella's great." He smiled and nodded "Thats good... we should go to bed...before Rosie wakes up." I agreed and we both went into her room, laying down on top of her covers on either side of her. Hopefully she wouldn't have anymore nightmares tonight.

* * *

**A/N: So theres the reason they all moved to Ferndale. Next chapter will be three weeks in the future. Review. Hopefully it'll be up tomorrow.**


	7. Childhood

**Bellas POV**

It had been a few weeks since Edward and Jasper moved in next door. Mike was back at work along with the new groom, Alex. I was honestly shocked that my boss hadn't fired Mike for the rape and attempted rape. I still hadn't told Edward about that but then again he hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet. Sighing as I rolled out of bed on one of my days off I reached over and pulled Gabriel into my lap. He meowed and tried to fight it, like he always does. Picky little cat only wants to be held when HE decides. "Alright grump" I grumble as he runs away and I stand up, petting Tuarwen and Andys heads as I do so. Shuffling into the kitchen I pour their food into their bowls as I did every day. Looking out the kitchen window only to notice Rosalie walking around outside. I had learned last week that Rosalie was Edward and Jaspers sister, that she had been abused and raped, hence why they'd moved here. That was embarrassing considering i'd accused him of abusing some secret girlfriend while cheating on her with me.....

*Flashback*

_It was sunday and I was getting ready for work when I noticed Edward outside trying to lead a blonde inside who looked like a super model. She was odd though...and when she turned around I knew why. Bruises covered her body from head to foot and her leg was in a walking cast along with her wrist in a cast. I gasped and dropped the plate in my hand, into the sink. He couldn't be abusing her could he? Was she his girlfriend? If she was, he was cheating on her with me...and abusing her. Anger boiled through my veins as I stormed outside with Andy and Tuarwen on my tail. Andies hackles were raised and lips curled over his teeth. Feeding off my anger and coming up to protect me if I needed it. "EDWARD!" I screamed and he whispered something to the blonde. She shot me a glance before walking inside and shutting the door behind her. He stepped towards me and I stopped in front of him, drawing my hand back and smacking him across the face. Not the smartest move I admit when I was suspecting him of abusing his girlfriend, if thats who she was and if that is in fact what he was doing. If he was then why wasnt Jasper stopping it? Suddenly anger flowed through my veins for Jasper too._

_Edward winced when I smacked him and then turned towards me. "What the hell Isabella?!" Anger flashed across his eyes and I flinched back. Andy growled and stepped between us, baring his teeth at Edward. "Are you abusing that blonde?! Who IS that blonde?! Is she your girlfriend that you're cheating on her with...with me?!" He stared at me like I was insane. I probably was because well he had been nothing but a gentleman up until just now when he got pissed for getting smacked. He continued to stare at me for a few minutes before bursting into laughter. "Whats so funny?! I see nothing funny with abuse!" He shook his head and calmed himself down. "Bella for starters that isn't my girlfriend. She's my sister -" I cut him off "Oh so because she's your sister it makes it ok to abuse her?!" His eyes narrowed at me and his jaw clinched. "I would NEVER abuse my sister or ANY girl. I am not like that scumbag. If you don't know me well enough by now to know that then I don't even know what we are doing." Hurt flashed through his eyes as he turned to walk inside but I reached for his arm and he jerked it away. "Edward please...i'm sorry I just jumped to conclusions..." Tears spilled out and onto my cheeks. I don't even know when I started crying. Jasper and the blonde girl came outside then, her clutching onto Jasper for dear life. "Edward, everything ok?" She asked. He shook his head. "She thinks i'm abusing you Rosie." The blonde, rosie or something gasped. "What?!" She shrieked and Jasper winced. "That was my ear, but thats ok. I didn't need it Rose."_

_She shot Jasper an apologetic look before walking over to Edward and clutching to him. "Edward isn't abusing me..whoever the hell you are. He is my brother. The guy who did this to me..the shitbag that..tha-" Edward cut her off by hugging her and mumbling something into her ear that sounded like "you don't have to tell her." She shook her head "I will not have you compared to that piece of shit." I was offically confused and crying. Rose or rosie or whatever glared at me. "The piece of shit that did this to me. Is in prison. He was my long time boyfriend and I hid the abuse from my brothers, for which I will regret for the rest of my life. One night it went to far and he did this" She motioned to her body "as well as raped me. Edward and Jasper uprooted their lives to come to this town with me because they are the ONLY people I feel safe with. They are my brothers and my best friends." By now she was crying and Jasper had walked over, hugging her as well and whispering to her. She nodded and he brought her inside. Edward watched them go back inside and he turned to glare at me. "Now you know." He turned to follow them and I grabbed him "Edward...." He turned back to me and the hurt was still clear as day in his eyes. As well as longing and sorrow...and love? "Bella..." I stepped towards him "I'm sorry...i should have asked..." I looked at his cheek that had a hand print on it and reached up to touch it. He flinched at the contact but soon relaxed into my hand. "Its just that...when I was growing up...my father abused me.... My mother had left and he blamed me for it. He abused me for years until I ran away...that's when I met Alice... Emmett and my dad got in a fight and my dad ended up dieing...he pulled a gun and it went off when Emmett was trying to get it away from him. Seeing her like that...i just assumed the worst...please forgive me?" He looked down at me and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh Bella..i had no idea." He pressed his lips to my hair and murmured "I'd never lay a hand on a girl.. it's wrong in so many ways...." We talked for hours after that, and today we were going out to the lake just the two of us._

*End flashback*

I finished getting ready and walked outside to see Edward leaning against my truck with his famous crooked grin. "Good morning M'lady." He said in a fake old english accent. I chuckled "Good morning, m'lord" He bowed and I curtsied. It was funny, and a thing we'd taken to doing as a joke. People often looked at us like we were nuts, but we didn't care. He shrugged away from the truck and wrapped his arms around me. "You look stunning." I looked down "This ol' thing?" He nodded and leaned down. Pressing his lips to mine. Our lips moved in sync to each others and I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Gasping I allowed him entrance and his tongue battled against mine. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss as my hands wrapped in his hair and his in mine..well one hand did. I was barely aware of his other hand around my waist pulling me against him. All to soon we pulled apart and he grinned down at me, kissing my hair before opening the passenger door. I slid in, even though it was my truck and handed him the keys. He kissed my hand before walking around and climbing into the drivers seat.

It was a short drive to the hidden lake and he shut off the engine before getting out and walking around to my side. Opening the door for me like he always did and held his hand out. I smiled gratefully and took his hand, getting out of the truck with ease. After all, why would I drive something that i'd almost break my neck getting down from all the time? He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side as we walked. Something he'd done all this time...it was sweet. We walked along the shore of the lake and sat down to talk for awhile. By time the sun was high in the sky he turned and looked at me, kissing my hair. I glanced over at him and blushed "Yes?" He'd been staring at me for the last few minutes. "Bella...Will you please ignore how juvenile this sounds......" He didn't wait for an answer but took a breath. He seemed nervous about something. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I stared at him and a smile plastered itself upon my lips. "Yes Edward. I'd be honored." He smiled and laughed a relieved laugh before leaning down and kissing me again. It was official I was in heaven.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the newest chapter. I'll start working on chapter eight tonight...and then chapter nine. Hopefully 8,9 and 10 will be uploaded tomorrow. Next chapter Mike returns...offically. Not just mentioned, but you'll see him.**


	8. Inspiration

_I am a dreamer  
Take me higher  
Open the sky up  
Start a fire  
I believe  
Even if it's just a dream _

**Bellas POV**

Yesterday had been like a dream. Edward and I had gone to the lake and had a lovely day. He'd asked me to be his girlfriend and of course i'd accepted. Earlier this morning Edward had called me and told me that he had a surprise for me. That I was to be ready by noon, it was 11:30 right now. I currently finished up my final touches, tight fitted blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Not exactly anything fancy, but then again he told me to wear something comfortable and thus I did. Andy and Tuarwen were running around outside as Gabriel was perched on the banister on the porch. Walking outside I whistled and both dogs came charging up to the house, Gabriel spazzed and ran inside ahead of them; perching himself on the kitchen counter hissing. Shaking my head I walked back inside and sat down to wait for Edward.

Then at noon exactly he knocked on the door. I walked over and opened the door and there he stood in all his perfection. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded. Grabbing my hand he lead me out to the truck. "Can I drive?" I chuckled and handed him the keys "Only cause I don't know where we're going." He grinned "It'll be worth it. Trust me." He pushed me against the truck kissing me for a few minutes before pulling away and opening the passenger door for me. Officially on cloud nine I climbed into the truck and he followed. Starting up the truck he drove down my driveway. He placed something in my lap and I looked down at the blind fold, picking it up I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Please? For me?" Ugh damn him and knowing my weakness. Sighing I rolled my eyes before putting it on and he tied it when we were at a stop sign. Grasping one hand in his he drove again and it took awhile..maybe like 20 minutes before he stopped and got out.

Walking around the truck I guess, because he soon came and helped me out of the truck. "Take my hand and trust me. I won't let ya fall." I frowned and grumbled "Fine. But if I fall i'm holding you responsible." He chuckled "That sounds fair." He then lead me through what I guess were a few gates because I heard something clink shut behind me. "Ah mr cullen. Is this the lucky girl?" I heard him reply "Yes this is my Bella." The guy chuckled. "Is the surprise ready?" I guess the guy nodded because Edward replied "Ok good." I felt him untie the blind fold but held it in place. "Now Bella, when I take this off I want you to accept this gift with no arguing. Please?" I scowled at him but it wasn't as effective with the blind fold in the way. "Fine" I sighed and he chuckled removing the blind fold. Standing in front of us was a very tall, very beautiful mare. "Bella, This is Desiraye. I bought her for you." I glanced at the mare and then looked back at him and glared for a minute before walking over to the horse. "Shes 7 years old, a Percheron cross. Stands 18hh and is trained for Trail." I smiled as I ran my hand over her face, she stood as calm as ever. "Shes beautiful." Edward chuckled and walked over "I thought you might like her."

The guy then in formed us that she'd be boarded here which was a short drive from my house. He said if it was allowed then I could build her a stable on my lands and keep her there when the time came. "I'd like to do that." I said and Edward smiled. The guy then asked if I wanted to take her for a ride and I nodded. He handed me her shank and I lead her to her stall, following behind him. Brushing her down and picking her hooves before putting her tack, that Edward had bought as well... On her. Leading he out Edward was already mounted up on a bay Quarter horse. "This is Duke. Bought me a horse as well." I laughed, never having pictured this Adonis on a horse. Mounting the guy took her shank off as well as Dukes "Enjoy your ride." We nodded and took off at an easy trot.

The trails were beautiful, we started out heading north from the barn and passed the hay barn, going around and into the woods that surrounded the stables. Edward kept next to me because well the trail was wide enough for it. On the left side of us was a field, which I gathered to be the pastures because of the horses that were in it. We rode in silence for most of the trail just holding hands between the two horses. That was until Edward turned off the trail and into a unfenced field. I followed behind him and he grinned "Race ya?" I chuckled and nodded. We took off at a gallop and Duke lead for awhile before Desiraye started gaining on him. I saw Edward slow Duke down as I passed him and I slowed as well, circling around to walk beside him. We rode the horses for awhile longer before we came to a lake. It was very beautiful and private...blocked from view of anyone on the trails. I looked over at him with an eyebrow raised "You knew this lake was here, didn't you?" He smirked "Maybe?" I rolled my eyes and dismounted at the same time he did, ground tying the horses.

We walked towards the lake and sank down onto the ground, watching the sun reflect off the water. I turned and looked at Edward who was in turn staring at me. I chuckled and shook my head "What?" I asked, looking back at him. He smirked and shook his head "Nothing, your just beautiful." He leaned towards me and our lips met, moving in sync with each others. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me towards him, his tongue ran along my bottom lip begging for entrance and I of course granted him it. Moving my hand to the back of his head, gripping his hair to hold his face to my own. His hand that wasn't around my waist tangled in my own hair and I tugged on his slightly, moaning into the kiss. _Must stop. _We had to pull apart to soon for my liking but his lips didn't leave my skin. Moving down my jaw to my neck and then collar bone. I gasped as he started sucking on my neck. He seemed to read my mind and he pulled away, looking up at me from below his long lashes. "Sorry...i got carried away.." I moved a hand to cup his cheek. "So did I." I smiled at him before giving him a quick peck. I was sure to have a hickey though...oh well, he could mark me anytime.

Standing up we walked back towards the horses and mounted up, heading back to the stables at a easy trot. We arrived back to soon for my liking and groomed the horses after untacking them. I took Desi to the wash stall and hosed her down before using the sweat scraper and scraping the extra water off her. After giving her a hug I left her in her stall and we walked back to the truck. Slidding into the passenger side and Edward got into the drivers side after he was sure I was in. Heading home he held my hand in his. "Thank you for my gift..i love her." He chuckled and smiled "Your welcome." Then something came to mind.. "Edward..." He glanced at me "Yes?" I paused for a few minutes before sighing "Uh what happens if we ever break up? Are you going to ta-" I was cut off by him shaking his head "Shes a gift Bella. I'd never take her back...but I of course have no intention of breaking up with you." I smiled "Good, because neither do I." We arrived at my house and he walked me to the door before kissing me goodbye. Walking inside the dogs bolted out the door and I rolled my eyes, walking to the phone to get started on building the barn for Desiraye. I wanted her to be where I could make sure she was fine, healthy, and happy.

**A/N: Ok so for those of you who don't know what Ground tying is, its where you drop their lead/shank/rein and they stand there and don't move until you let them. Some people train them to stand there if they say 'tie' too. At the barn I volunteered at we'd drop their shank/lead rope and say 'tie' and they'd stand there until you picked it up off the ground and started walking. So yea, reviews. What ya think of his surprise? **


	9. White horse

**Bellas POV**

It'd been two weeks since Edward had bought me Desiraye. Construction on the barn was already starting and I was happy as could be. Tonight we were all going to have a barbeque's and I couldn't wait. Currently I was at the grocery store in Clermont, Winne-dixie. Pushing a cart down the isle to pick up the things that I was suppose to bring to the BBQ. Reaching up I grabbed the relish and Ketchup as well as the BBQ sauce. Putting them in the cart before walking further down the isle. "Bella!" I heard someone call my name and turned around to see Mike running down the isle. I rolled my eyes and pushed the cart faster down the isle until he grabbed my arm and yanked me to a stop. "Mike let go." I spun around and smacked him. He stumbled back and glared at me "Whats this I hear about you dating some 'Edward' guy?" I scoffed "That would be none of your buisness Mike." I jerked my arm away from him and continued on my way. Grabbing what ever else I needed to get before walking out to my truck after paying. Getting in I sped out of there and headed towards my house.

I still had hours before it was suppose to begin and thus was one of the reasons I had to start cooking. Carrying the groceries into the house I left the door open as I made trips in. Gabriel was perched on the banister of the front porch and the dogs were running around the yard. Andy was playing with Mingo, one of the neighbors dogs. He was a cute brindle Staffordshire terrier that ran between mine, Alices and his own yard. When a car pulled up in the yard I thought nothing of it...course it was odd seeing as they both lived on either side of me. It wasn't until I was shoved against the counter did I panic, turning around I saw Mike. "Mike get off!" I tried to shove him away from me but he kept me pinned against the counter. He smirked "No dog to save you this time." What had he done to Andy? Had he hurt my dog?! I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth and I bit down. He drew back and back handed me across the face "Bitch!" Gabriel ran in and jumped on him, digging his claws into Mikes back and biting his hand when he reached to grab him. "Fucking cat!" He threw Gabriel against the wall and he cried out before hitting the ground. "Gabriel!" I grabbed whatever was behind me and drew back, hitting it against mikes head as hard as I could until he collapsed onto the ground and I ran over grabbing my cat. "Gabriel my baby..."

I was clutching Gabriel to me crying when Alice and Jasper ran in. "He hurt my Gabriel..He was just trying to protect me....please let him be ok..." I rocked back and forth. Gabriel was still breathing evenly and I was sure he was just knocked out...or I hoped. Alice ran over and hugged me "He'll be ok Bells." I sighed and clutched him closer to me, praying that he really would be ok. Standing up I watched as Jasper shoved Mike outside and into his truck threatening him should he come near me again. I moved and laid Gabriel down on the bed stroking his body. "My baby boy." Kissing his head I walked out to finish cooking, but kept checking on him.

Edward came over a few hours later and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I of course panicked and turned smacking him. "Ow! Bella what the hell!?" I flinched when I realized I just smacked him. "Sorry..." I mumbled and he looked at me for a few minutes before sighing and pulling me closer to him, kissing the top of my head. "Whats wrong?" I looked up at him "Er...Mike...a guy who tried to rape me at work came to my house earlier and tried again... Gabriel tried to help me and he threw him into the wall... I knocked mike out...but Gabriel...he still hasn't woke up." Edward's face was a mixture of anger and sorrow. "I might not be a vet but I could take a look at him?" I nodded and grabbed his hand leading him into my bedroom where Gabriel was laying on my bed asleep. Edward kneeled down and began to examine Gabriel as I paced back and forth behind him. "Bella...pacing isn't going to help anything." He mumbled and I snorted "Sorry but hes my baby boy." After a few more minutes of pacing, though it seemed like hours Edward stood up. "Hes gonna be fine, he's just knocked out. If he doesn't wake up in the next two hours i'll take him to the vets." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist "Thank you Edward..." I felt him nod into my hair before kissing the top of my head. "You have a very brave, loyal cat there, you know?" I chuckled and nodded "Yea...Hes my demon child."

We walked outside then to find Alice and Jasper arguing between each other. I glanced towards Edward to see what he knew about this and he simply shrugged. Sighing i shook my head before walking towards them to see what their issue was but was beat by Andy, who had lunged at Jasper and tackled him to the ground, ripping into his shoulder. Alice was crying and screaming at Andy to stop but he wasn't listening. Moving forward quickly i cried out "Andy! No!" But he wouldn't listen. He was to intent on attacking the guy that had threatened his second mommy. Edward grabbed me and pulled me back before i could try and get to my dog and pull him off. Thus i was stuck just calling to him to try and call him off while Jasper screamed out in pain. Something told me...this would not be ending well.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo there's chapter 9...its shorter cause well i didn't know what to add to make it my min. -shrug-**


	10. This is goodbye?

**Bellas POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. It was like my worst nightmare come true. Andy, my faithful companion was attacking one of my best friends, Jasper. So to his defense Jasper had been arguing with Alice, his fist clinched but I don't think he would have really hit her, would he? Edward had run into the house to get god knows what. I edged closer with Tuarwen standing beside me growling. "Andy! Andy Tula sinome(Come here)!" He didn't listen however and continued to thrash from side to side with Jaspers shoulder in his mouth. Tears were streaming down my face as I called out again "Andy! Tula sinome!" Andy's ear flicked in my direction but that was it. I took a step forward towards him. "Andy! Tula sinome Sii'(Come here now!)!" Andy growled and continued to thrash about with Jasper crying out in pain, blood soaking through his shirt.

Edwards door slammed against his house then and he came out with a rifle, aiming it at Andy. "Edward No! He'll stop ple-" My pleads were cut off by a gunshot, followed by a yelp and Andy stumbling backwards. "Andy!" I lunged for my dog but Edward grabbed me around my waist pulling me against him "Stop it!" He hissed. "He could be rabid!" I spun around and smacked him as hard as I could across the face, tears streaming down my face. "He is not rabid! He was defending Alice!" I turned and ran after my dog. "Andy! Tula Sinome! Come on baby." I stumbled off into the forest, tears streaming down my face. "Andy!" Tripping over my own feet I collapsed to the ground as sobs ripped through my body. "Andy...come on baby." I'd had that dog from a baby, I knew he'd never attack anyone without thinking it was the right thing to do. Now Edward might have killed him...he might have killed my dog.

I heard Edwards voice calling for me and I stood, walking away from where it was coming from. "Andy! Come on baby...its alright.. Andy...please..." I felt someone grab me and spun around smacking whoever it was; which it just happened to be who I suspected it to be, because of his smell. "Bella come on, that dog will be fine we can find him later... Jasper needs to get to the hospital. Would you really choose your dog over a friend." Anger boiled through my veins. "You listen to me Edward Anthony Cullen! Andy is my friend! He is my family! I would die for that dog, he's saved my life! You shot him, possibly killed him. I suggest you get the fuck off my property and stay the hell out of my face. Go take your brother to the hospital. I don't give a damn, i'm finding my dog." I pulled away from him and he tried to grab me again. Jerking my hand away I glared "I said get." He sighed and shook his head "Pathetic you'd pick a dog over Jasper... I wasn't going to let that THING kill my brother!" I glared and was about to snap when Alice came over and hugged me, glaring at Edward "Andy is NOT a thing!" She defended. "Come on Bells, we'll find Andy." I shook my head "No you go with them...i know you want to make sure he's ok. I'll um... i'll find andy and call you." She nodded and hugged me before dragging Edward with her.

I continued to look for what i'm sure was hours until I heard a whimper. A very familiar whimper. "Andy!" I ran through the trees to find Andy collapsed on the ground bleeding. "Oh Andy.... my poor baby." Tears continued to stream down my face as I walked over and collapsed next to him. His mouth was covered in Jaspers blood, but his chest was his own from where Edward had shot him. I leaned down and hugged him before tying my jacket around his chest best I could, trying to stop the bleeding. Picking up my cell phone I dialed the one person I knew would find us and fast. After three rings they picked up "Emmett? I um... I need you to come and get me and andy..." He sounded confused "Bells where are you? Why are you crying?" I choked back a sob "Andys hurt.. he ran off into the woods and I just found him. Edward shot him in the chest because he attacked Jasper, because he thought he was defending Alice." Emmett was Alice's older brother. "I'll be right there Bells...What are you near?" I glanced around and spotted Marks house. "In the woods near Marks." I heard him sigh "I'll be there in 4 minutes Bells." Then I heard his truck start and the engine roar as he stomped on the gas. I sat there putting pressure on the wound when I heard a stick snap behind me. "Emmett?" Turning around I gasped, instead of Emmett stood a Cougar. Its lips curled over its teeth as a deep growl rumbled through its chest. Oh god it was going to kill me and Andy...i didn't have a gun. As I reached back to cover Andy and try to protect him I was shocked when he was gone. "Andy?" I whimpered and glanced around. As the cougar roared and I heard a dog growl and bark I spun around to see a wounded Andy fighting with the Cougar. Even though he was hurt, possibly dieing he was trying to save me. I stood and ran down to marks; past his two pitbulls and beat on the door. He opened it and I gasped "Mark help please. Andys hurt and hes fighting a cougar." He grabbed his rifle and ran out after me, taking aim at the cougar. "You have to call Andy off Bella or I might shoot him." I nodded "Andy! Tula sinome!" He bit the Cougar again before stumbling back away from it. Just as It went to lunge at him a gunshot echoed through the woods and it collapsed on the ground a few inches from Andy. "Andy!" I sobbed. He was covered in even more blood and his breathing was ragid. This couldn't be good. "Andy please stay with me. I love you...you can't die." I clutched my dog closer to me, not caring that I was getting blood all over me.

Just then Emmett busted through the forest. "Bells! Move i'll carry him. We gotta get to the vets and fast." I simply nodded and stood as he lifted Andy into his arms and jogged to his truck, laying him on the seat between us before gunning it to the nearest vet hospital...in Minneola. As we pulled up to the vet office he was going into shock from blood loss and I was sobbing non stop as Emmett told the vets we had an emergency. They quickly rushed him back to surgery and I collapsed in one of the chairs refusing to leave. Emmett sat with me and two hours later he was still in surgery. Alice and Edward came rushing in with a patched up Jasper behind them. I glared at Edward and Alice collapsed in the chair next to me, hugging me to her. "How is he? Is he ok? Gonna live?" I shrugged "He...he's been in surgery for the past two hours... Jackass there shot him in the chest...and if that wasn't bad enough...when I found him near marks and was waiting for Emmett to come get us.... A cougar attacked...Andy being the brave protective dog he is...risked his life to fight off the cougar...He was going into shock by time we got here..." Alice gasped "What bout the cougar?" I sighed "Mark was home....i ran and got him and he shot it. He wanted to shoot Edward too by the look he had when I told him Edward shot Andy." Edward scoffed and Jasper glared at him before walking over to me. "Im sorry he attacked you Jasper..." I whispered and he smiled "Its ok...he was just protecting Alice.... I know you were trying to get him off and I hope he makes it. I hold no ill will against him." I smiled and hugged him, careful of his shoulder.

Edward continued to lean against the wall across from me, staring at me as I cried. After two more hours the vet walked out "Ms. Swan?" I glanced up "yes?" He nodded and walked over, my face streaked with dried tears. "Andy is out of surgery." I smiled slightly "How is he?" He glanced around us all before looking back to me "Hes......"

* * *

**A/N: Oh yes thats right. Cliffie. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Hopefully.  
**


	11. Don't Speak

_Last time on SIF._

_Edward continued to lean against the wall across from me, staring at me as I cried. After two more hours the vet walked out "Ms. Swan?" I glanced up "yes?" He nodded and walked over, my face streaked with dried tears. "Andy is out of surgery." I smiled slightly "How is he?" He glanced around us all before looking back to me "Hes......" _

**Bellas POV**

I stared at the vet as he stared back at me, not finishing his sentence. "Hes?" Oh god, what if Andy wouldn't make it? Could I live without my big over protective lug? He was my baby, my protector and my angel. I loved him, i'd rescued him from an abusive home and he gave me everything he had and more in return. Tears started to spill over as I thought about life without Andy. I couldn't do it, i'd be so lost without him. Sure i'd have Tuarwen and Gabriel, but Andy was always there for me through everything. He'd saved me from mike and that cougar...he'd put his life on the line countless times just because I saved him from that asshole. He was my best friend, my confident. I could tell him anything and everything, god knows i'd confessed to Andy a week before Edward asked me out that I liked Edward... But now? Now that he'd shot my dog? I wasn't sure how I felt... It wasn't right because well i'd begged and plead with him to let me handle my dog. I knew Andy would stop, but did he listen to me? Hell no he didn't he just pulled that trigger and now my dog might be dieing in another room. I glanced at Edward as he stood there, leaning against the wall. He was acting as if he didn't even care if my dog lived or died, or maybe he wasn't acting? This thought made even more tears roll down my cheeks.

It wasn't until I heard the vet calling me that I returned to earth. "Hm?" He sighed "I said, Andy will be fine. He'll have to take it easy for a month or so, but other then that he should be fine...." I smiled and jumped up, hugging the vet "Thank you!" He chuckled "Now...who shot the dog?" I shot a glance towards Edward. Even if he was a dick and called my dog a thing I couldn't do that to him.. I wouldn't report him for shooting my dog..even if he deserved it. "I don't know..." Edward glanced from where he was staring at the wall to me then, staring at me as if he expected me to rat on him. The vet glanced between everyone "Bella, would you like to see him?" I looked up at the vet and nodded "He saved me...from the cougar...yes." The vet smiled "Thats the great thing bout dogs, loyal to their last breath." I nodded "Yea, if only humans were like that." I glared at Edward before following the vet into the room. Of course being the cluts I was, I tripped on thin air and Edward grabbed me before I could fall. Once he set me back on my feet he stepped away from me and stared at me. "Uh thanks..." Then I followed the vet in. "He's still asleep, but you can sit here for a few minutes and pet him. We normally don't do this, but seeing as he risked his life to save yours...i figured you'd want to thank him." I smiled and nodded before walking over to where Andy was.

"Oh my baby boy..." I sobbed sitting down next to him, running my hand gently over his head. "I'm so sorry..." Leaning down I buried my face in his neck and sobbed. It wasn't until I heard a whimper that was to familiar to me that I looked up and saw him staring back at me. "Oh my baby." I kissed his head and he licked my face. "Your going to be ok... the vet said so." I smiled and he whimpered again. "I know baby...you gotta stay here a few days...they gotta make sure your healing correctly." He nudged my hand and I started stroking his head. "My brave baby boy... What were you thinking going up against that cougar? It could have killed you..." He simply nudged my hand and whimpered again, staring at me. The vet walked in then and told me they had to put andy in his cage to rest. "Bye baby boy. I'll see you in a few days...be good for the vets." He licked my hand as I stood up and walked out.

Once I was back in the waiting room Alice ran up and hugged me "How does he look?" I sighed "Hes wrapped up in bandages and stitches...all over. The cougar fucked him up good... didn't help that someone" I glared at Edward "shot him before he went against it... In the chest none the less." Alice sighed "Least he's going to be ok?!" I nodded and smiled "Yea. He'll be back to being my big baby in no time." Jasper walked over and gave me a one armed hug before we headed out. After everyone else went home and I was walking towards my door Edward came jogging over "Bella! Can I um talk to you for a minute?" I glanced at him and then to where the mixture of Jasper and Andys blood was on my grass. "Sure...What?" I glared at him as he walked over and came up onto my porch. He stared at me for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. "I uh...." He hesitated and I raised an eyebrow at him "Yes?" He had already tested me for enough this day and for days to come. Anger boiled through my veins as I leaned back against the door. "You should control your dog. Next time it attacks someone I will kill it." With that he turned and walked across the yard. Ooo that jackass! "Shoot my dog again and you'll pay!" I turned around and stormed inside, slamming the door behind me "Asshole."

Walking over to the cd player on the far wall I slipped in my No Doubt CD and turned it up full blast. The first song was of course, Don't speak. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch and picked up my favorite book. Wuthering heights. Flipping it open to the last page I continued reading where I had left off, barely reading though. My mind replayed the past few hours as the lyrics to the song blared around my house. Tuarwen was curled up at my feet on the couch, as I had my legs curled up under me.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining_

_Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts _

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as the song came to the end. Would I ever be able to forgive Edward for shooting my dog? Sure Andy had attacked his brother, but he was only defending Alice... Edward had over reacted. Ha that sounded funny, over reacting to a dog attacking your brother. If someone had told me three days ago that i'd be thinking someone over reacted because my dog attacked their brother I would have laughed in their face. But really, Andy would have listened. He would have stopped. Edward should have let me control my dog, not shoot him. Of course, Jasper shouldn't have been fighting with Alice in my yard. Oh god now I was trying to blame Jasper for him getting attacked and my dog getting shot. I was a horrible person, I wouldn't be shocked if Edward never spoke to me again. I had chosen my dog over his brother, course Andy was like my child.... but still Edward didn't know that. Oh god I had to apologize to Edward...but first I had to....SHIT Gabriel! Standing I ran into my bed room and found him laying on my bed looking up from the ball he'd curled into. Scooping him up I clutched him to my chest "Oh my baby boy." He meowed probably because I was hugging him to tightly, but I released him and flopped down on my bed, burying my face into my pillows as silent tears streamed down my face. What was I going to do about Edward?

* * *

**A/N: Ok so there's chapter 11.... Chapter 12 won't be uploaded till i get at least one comment guys. Come on please? Comments give me muse to make more chapters. As for DLS I'm still drawing on a blank of how to go on from there...... I'm not giving up on it yet though. So yea, ideas, comments, ect.**


	12. Come what may

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter and i'd like to thank devilelf for leaving a review. It is what got chapter 12 uploaded. I don't have chapter 13 done yet, but i'll start working on it today or tomorrow. For now, enjoy chapter 12!**

**

* * *

**

**Edwards POV**

God I was such an ass, that much I admit. But she was such a bitch. She should have controlled her dog better, to let that thing run loose to go around attacking people whenever it felt like it? Then to choose it over my brother, who was laying in her yard bleeding. Sure I admit I should have let her try and pull her dog off Jasper, but come on she was so short...and fragile looking. I doubted she could have budged that behemoth. Though I could see why she thought that I had over reacted, but in reality she hadn't reacted enough in my opinion.

As I walked across the yard towards my house I heard her words and I couldn't help but chuckle, she was like a kitten that was trying to be a tiger. Pushing the door open I stepped inside and sank down onto my bed in my room, laying back on my bed and staring up at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours, and probably was. In my mind I replayed what few weeks we had of joy before this accident..this mistake...that dog. My eyes slowly closed as I drifted off to sleep a restless sleep with a highly disturbing dream.

_I appeared at one side of her yard while she stood on the porch glaring down at me and I stepped towards her. My eyes conveyed a emotion i'd never seen there before as I looked at her. "Never knew i could feel like this Like i've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday i love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But i love you until the end of time. Come what may, Come what may, I will love you until my dying day." I continued to sing until she spoke up. Her voice was like that of an angel. "Suddenly the world seems like such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such perfect grace." Then everything started to fade away "Edward!" Wait that wasn't my angels voice._

I jerked awake to Rose standing at my door leaning against the frame "Edward" I looked over and groaned before sitting up. "Hm?" She walked towards me and sat down beside me "Are you ok?" I turned towards her and raised an eyebrow "Aren't you asking the wrong brother that question?" She chuckled "I know Jaspers hurt...but I noticed that you and Bella aren't exactly on speaking terms right now... So i'll ask again, you ok?" I simply nodded and she hugged me "Everything will be ok, you'll see. She'll forgive you." With that she stood and walked towards the door "I hope so." I whispered. She shut the door behind her and I flopped back onto my bed. Did I love Bella? Was that what my dream was trying to tell me? Was it possible that she loved me? Rubbing my eyes I groaned before rolling onto my stomach and pressing my face into my pillow. My mind wandered through the memories we'd made and I realized that it was true that I did love her. I love her more then my own life, because she is my own life. If she hurts, I hurt... Thats when it hit me, she wouldn't want to see me after I shot her dog... How could I tell her that I loved her?

After a few minutes I turned my head to stare out my window, which over looked her yard. Watching as She sat outside on her porch watching Tuarwen run around the yard and play by herself, but she seemed to be looking for Andy... Gabriel was perched on the banister, so I was glad to see that her cat was ok. I owed him for trying to defend her against Mike. Rolling out of my bed I moved towards my window and pressed my hand against it "I love you." I hadn't noticed that Jasper had entered my room until he walked up behind me. "Then go tell her." He said, causing me to jump about a foot in the air... "Jasper! God!" I hissed. He simply smirked "I repeat, go tell her." I rolled my eyes "She won't believe me or talk to me for that matter..." He stared at me with an eyebrow raised at me "You never know until you try. So quit sitting in here and get over there and tell her how you feel." He shoved me towards my door and I chuckled.

Then it crossed my mind, I always knew I could sing and I had the perfect way to get it across to her that I loved her. Running towards the phone I picked it up and called Alice and asked if she could get Bella to go out tonight. She agreed and I smirked. "Jasper! Rose! We're going to a Karaoke bar!" Of course Bella wouldn't know that we'd be there, because if she did I doubted that she'd actually agree to come. Getting changed into a black silk button down shirt and black dress pants I tried my best to tame my wild hair before giving up and walking out. "So..Gonna listen to my advice?" I looked at Jasper and rolled my eyes before walking out to the Volvo. Driving towards the M and D Karaoke bar.

When we got there I slipped towards the back where I wouldn't be seen by Bella and waited for the Karoke machine to be free. Slipping up on stage I started to sing. "It's a little bit funny this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did. I'd buy a big house where we both could live. If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody this is your song." I noticed that she started to blush and was trying to sink down in her seat as I walked off the stage and walked towards her. I had kept my eyes locked on her the whole time, thus far. "It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world." Extending my hand towards her she hesitated and narrowed her eyes at me. I shot a pleading look at her, then towards Alice who pushed her out of her seat and she reluctantly grabbed my hand. "I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on. So excuse me forgetting but these things I do." I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my hand that didn't have the mic in it around her waist. "You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." Everyone started clapping and cheering as I stared at her, lost in her beautiful brown eyes. Setting the mic down on a near by table before cupping her face in my hand and she leaned into it. "I love you, Bella." I whispered to her and she stared at me for several minutes. Oh god had I said it to soon?!

**Bellas POV**

Alice had called me as soon as I walked inside from Tuarwens playing in the yard, though she was looking for Andy. She had asked if I wanted to go out to the Karaoke bar and I had reluctantly agreed since she swore that Edward wouldn't be there. We'd been there for a few minutes when Jasper and Rose walked up, Jasper sitting next to Alice and wrapping his uninjured arm around her waist with me on her other side, Rose sat down next to Emmett and glanced around. "Looking for something?" She glanced at me and shook her head "Nope." No sooner then she'd spoke did I hear the familiar velvet voice come over the mic. Oh god, this couldn't be good. Only when he started singing a love song from Elton John did I glance at Alice and notice she was grinning and bouncing in her seat. Evil pixie betrayed me! "I'm SO getting you back for this one, Alice. Traitor!" He had started walking towards me then and continued to sing. Soon he was standing right in front of me with his hand extended like he expected me to take it. HA. That was laughable. However it seemed I didn't have a choice because no sooner then him shooting me a pleading look, was I shoved from my seat and forced to grab his hand to keep from falling. Evil pixie betrayed me again!

Oh she was so going to get it, big time and much later when she didn't expect it. He continued to sing and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me against him. My own hands were placed on his chest, waiting for the song to be over so I could pull away and go back to ignoring him. Though it seemed that he had different plans then me. Setting the mic down on the table as he sang the last word his hand came up to cup my face and I instinctively leaned into it. Then he said the three words i'd been dieing to hear and yet regretting to hear at the same time. He loved me, but the big question was did I love him? I knew that whenever he came near me I got breathless, that it pained me to be away from him or not to hear his voice. That i'd do anything in the world for him just to see him smile, to see him happy. But we'd only known each other a few weeks or was it a month? God time flies by so fast when your having fun and happy. But there was the fact that he had shot my dog, and as mad as I was before after I knew Andy would be fine I wasn't really mad at him...just hurt. I must have been taking to long to respond because he started to move away from me "It's ok Bella...you don't have to say anything..." The hurt that laced his voice caused me to cringe and cling tighter to his hand, moving towards him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled his head down and kissed him as hard as I could, trying to convey what I couldn't say yet because really my mind hadn't caught up with my heart. He seemed to get it though because his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, trying to mesh our bodies together.

I felt him run his tongue across my bottom lip and gladly granted him access, moaning into the kiss. It lasted several more minutes as he explored my mouth before I pulled back, both of as trying to catch our breath. I looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes and smiled at him "I love you Edward....While it hurts me that you shot my dog it doesn't change the fact that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. BUT ever shoot my dog again and i'll be cutting out your heart with a knife, comprenda?" He stared at me for a few minutes in shock before smiling his crooked smile and leaning down to kiss me again. I was in heaven, barely aware of the high pitch squeal that was Alice in the background.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo what'd you think? Seem like its to soon for her to forgive him? Well love does strange things to people, including making them forgive and forget. Of course she hasn't forgotten and as you saw she was hesitant to forgive him. So review and tell me what ya thought!**


	13. je t'adore

**Bellas POV**

After that night in the karaoke bar me and Edward had grown even closer, having confessed that we loved each other. Andy came home from the vets two days later and had to be kept rather still, to keep him from ripping the wound open again. Alice had been spending most of her time with Jasper, and even Emmett and Rose were getting closer. I could tell that it'd take awhile before she felt really safe or comfortable around him and I totally understood it. Emmett seemed to understand as well, though it annoyed him sometimes I think. He never let Rose see his frustrations of course, for which Edward and Jasper were greatful. Tonight however, Edward wanted to take me out to dinner at some restaurant that he wouldn't tell me, all I knew was that it was in Orlando. Thus was the reason I was going through the torture that was Bella Barbie at the minute. Evidently it was some fancy expensive place because Alice had come over and thrown a evening gown onto my bed. Of course this caused me to gasp, just for the fact of how much it cost. Let alone the fact that Edward had insisted on me going along with this without arguing. He said he wanted to make it up to me for hurting me, even though i'd already forgiven him.

Though I had to admit, the dress was beautiful. A lovely read chiffon robe dress with different embroidery designs along the body of it, and of course it was floor length, nothing to revealing though it was strapless(Picture in profile). After she had me dressed she dragged me into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. A few hours later I was done and sitting on my bed when she shoved 5 inch heels into my hands "Put them on" She demanded. "But Alice, i'll break my neck!" She glared at me and I held my hands up in surrender before sliding the heels on and doing all the buckles. Glancing at the clock I noticed I had ten minutes until Edward was suppose to be here. Why was I so nervous? We had gone out before, to a semi fancy place..but nothing like THIS. Biting my lip out of habit I glanced around and began to fidgit. "Relax Bella, everything will be fine." Alice mumbled and I glanced up at her and nodded. Then the door bell rang, had it been ten minutes already?

Alice squealed and practically skipped to the door before pausing for a minute and then opening it. "Evening Edward. Bella will be out in a minute." I could hear him agree and took a deep breath before walking down the hall and into the living room. I gasped when I took in the sight before me, there was my own personal greek god standing in my living room in a black tux with a burgundy tie, his hair in its usual perfect disarray. After a minute I noticed he was staring at me with his mouth open and I couldn't help it, I giggled. He seemed to snap out of his trance and smiled his crooked smile "You look absolutely gorgeous, Love." I smiled and walked towards him "You don't look so bad yourself." After a few minutes he wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me out to the vanquish. Sliding into the passenger seat as he held the door for me before getting into the drivers side himself.

His hand reached across the car and clasped one of mine in his, bringing up the back of mine to his lips to kiss it as he drove, only glancing towards me every few minutes. I sighed in content and relaxed, placing my free hand on top of our intertwined hands. About an hour later we pulled up to Le Coq Au Vin‎ and Edward got out, opening my door for me and holding out his hand for mine. I smiled and placed my hand in his as he stood waiting for me to get out, before wrapping his arm around my waist and handing the keys to the valet. Walking up to the hostess' she turned to face us and smirked "How many?" Edward looked down at me and pulled me closer to him "Two." She glanced at me then and scowled slightly before erasing it from her face "Right this way, Monsieur." We followed her to our table and Edward pulled out my chair for me, like the gentleman he was. Sitting down he pushed the chair in before taking his own seat. "Your server will be with you shortly, Monsieur, Madame." Edward only gave her a quick nod to show he heard her before clasping my hand in his across the table. "Have I told you, that you look very gorgeous tonight?" He was staring right into my eyes and even though I knew he had it never heard to hear him say it again "No I don't believe you did." He smirked knowing I was lying "Well, I should fix that then shouldn't I?" I nodded. "You look even more gorgeous then usual, Love." I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face and I tried to look away. He squeezed my hand to get me to look at him "Don't, I love your blush." I smiled and the blush grew darker.

The server came over to the table then, he focused mainly on me which didn't seem to pleased Edward one bit. "Madame, Monsieur. I am James, i'll be your server tonight. What would you like to drink?" He smiled at me and I glanced towards Edward and squeezed his hand. I noticed he was getting angry and glanced from James to me before clearing his throat. James reluctantly turned to him "Yes, we'd like a bottle of Le Vieux Chanpre" James nodded and walked away from our table. I glanced at the menu and saw how expensive it was and looked at Edward. "Edward!" I hissed, under my breath of course. "Its so expensive." He squeezed my hand and smiled at me "You deserve the best, love." I sighed and remembered that I had agreed not to argue. James returned shortly with our bottle and poured us each a glass before setting it down again. "Are you ready to order?" Edward nodded "Bella, you can order first." I nodded, I knew exactly what I wanted. "I'll have the Poulet "Coq Au Vin" James nodded and jotted it down. "And you, Monsieur?" Edward glanced down at the Menu before responding "Tournedos" James nodded and walked off.

When our dinner arrived Edward had decided to do twenty questions. He asked me several questions like my favorite color. "Green...well its closer to emerald" He quirked a brow at me and I blushed. "And why is that?" Looking down at my plate I mumbled "It's the color of your eyes." He gave my hand a light squeeze and I looked up at him. "Mine's Brown...because its the color of your eyes." I blushed at this. After dinner we headed home and yet again he held my hand in his as he drove. An hour or so later, we pulled up to my house and he got out, walked around the car and opened my door. Holding his hand out for mine and I placed my hand in his before getting out of the car. His arm wrapped around my waist again pulling me close to him as we made our way to the door. Unlocking it I turned to kiss him good night, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down to my face before kissing him as hard as I could, weaving my fingers through his hair. One of his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me against him and his other weaved through my hair as his tongue traced my bottom lip. Granting him access we battled for dominance before he won and I moaned into the kiss.

He only pulled away so we could breath but his lips didn't leave my skin, traveling down my neck to my collar bone. "Mmm Edward." He slowly made his way back up to my lips and gave me a chaste kiss before pulling back breathless. "Yes?" I grinned "Wanna come in?" He smirked and nodded, turning the handle and pushing the door open before sweeping me off my feet and carrying me towards my room; kicking the front door shut with his foot. Laying me down on the center of my bed he slowly moved to hover over me. He pressed his lips to mine and I responded, running my tongue over his bottom lip and he granted me access. Wrapping my arms around his neck I explored his mouth while his hand ran down my sides and barely slipped under my shirt before he pulled back. Looking into my eyes for permission and I nodded, his hand moved up my shirt cupping my breast in his hand; only the bra separating them. We pulled apart only long enough to remove the shirts before he continued kissing trails down my neck and chest, undoing the bra and pulling it off before continuing his path. Placing his mouth over one nipple and twirling his tongue, biting at it gently while his hand gave the other attention. He gave the other the same attention before moving down, undoing my jeans and pulling them down my legs to my ankles, pulling them off before kissing his way back up.

A moan escaped my lips when I felt one of his fingers rubbing my clit, my hands moved to grasp at the sheets as my eyes closed and I shifted beneath him. He slowly inserted a finger in and began pumping in and out of me, before inserting another and pumped a few times. "Mm...E...Edwa...rd please." He smirked "Please what?" I opened my eyes and stared at him. "I need you, inside me." He pulled his fingers out and undid his pants in record time I swear, before coming to hover above me again. I felt him at my entrance as he stared into my eyes, I knew what he was waiting for and nodded. He slowly slipped inside of me, pausing as he hit my barrier. Yes thats right I was still a virgin at the age of 21. He looked up at me "I'll be fine." He nodded and pushed through, I gasped at the pain as tears rolled down cheeks. He started kissing them away whispering that he loved me and he was sorry over and over. After a few minutes I moved my hips against his to signal to him that I was ok. He seemed to get the message because he started the thrust into me at a relaxed, sensual pace. Low moans escaped my lips as he continued, kissing my neck or lips every few minutes. I felt a tightening in my stomach, by now I had began to meet his thrusts with my own and the pressure was quickly building. "Edward...im.." I didn't get to finish as my release ripped through me and Edward followed a few thrusts later, collapsing on top of me before rolling off to the side and pulling me against him. "That was...." He chuckled "Yea.." He kissed me sweetly and began to hum to me as I lay there, resting my head on his chest with my eyes closed. "I love you, Edward." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, his arm wrapped around my waist "I love you, Bella." With that I drifted off to sleep, with i'm sure a shit eating grin plastered across my face.

* * *

**A/N: Ok yea...that was my first time ever writting a sex scene for a fanfic...so don't kill me if it sucks... Leave reviews please? I'll start working on chapter 14 next. I'ma try and work on DLS too...but i doubt it'll get very far. Chapter 14 will be added when i get 3 more reviews? I figure that'd be a few days? -shrugs-**


	14. Almost lover

**Bellas POV**

I woke to the sun shining in through my window, though the curtains were still closed you could easily see the rays breaking through the edges and the fabric. Groaning I rolled over with my arm thrown across my eyes, but the bed beside me was warm. Glancing around after removing my arm I noticed that I was well for starters naked, and that the strong scent of Edward was in the bed. Everything from last night flashed through my mind and a huge smirk crossed my face, sighing I flopped back onto the bed. "What you smirking about?" I glanced up to see Edward standing there holding a tray full of food and a glass of orange juice. He walked over to the bed as I scooted up some but not enough for the covers to fall off my chest. He sat the tray down on the nightstand before handing me his shirt that hung disguarded on the chair. He was of course, bare chested. Slipping it on and buttoning it up I gave him a thankful smile and he placed the tray on my lap. "You made this for me?" He smiled and nodded "Like I said, you deserve the best." He leaned in and kissed my forehead, probably guessing i'd protest if he tried to kiss my mouth; morning breath and all. I glanced down at the tray then and noticed that he'd made me a omelet, bacon, fresh cut fruit and OJ. Picking up a piece of bacon I offered it to him and he took a bite before I finished off the piece. "Thank you, this is so sweet."

After breakfast and i'd brushed my teeth I walked out into the living room. Kneeling down to check on Andy who had been home for a few days, and was laying on his blanket in the living room. "Hey baby boy." I kissed his head before standing up and walking into the kitchen, where I was pushed against the counter and Edward pressed his lips to mine, his tongue running along my bottom lip. I gladly granted him access and moaned into the kiss as my arms wrapped around his neck. Of course we got lost in our own little world that was until andys growl broke us apart. Glancing down at him with an eyebrow raised. "What is it boy?" He growled again and was staring at the front door. I glanced at Edward before walking towards the window and peering out it. Shit! Mike was just getting out of his truck. A whimper escaped me as I pressed away from the window and slowly moved back towards Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my neck "Hey...shh whats wrong?" I glanced at him and then back at the door, biting my bottom lip. "Mikes out there..." Tuarwen was laying on the couch and was now growling towards the door too.

Edward tensed behind me before pulling me closer. "Go into your room with all your animals and lock the door." I nodded and headed towards my room with Andy following slowly behind me. Once we were all in the room I locked the door and pushed the dresser against it just to be safe. I heard yelling and screaming outside as well as things breaking and a gasp. Silence fell over the house as I leaned against the dresser; pressing it against the door. "Come out bella, he's gone. Just you and me my love." It was Mike...what the fuck had he done to Edward? "Go away!" Tears streamed down my face as a sob ripped from my chest. He slammed against the door, making both me and the dresser slid a inch or so. "GO AWAY!" I sobbed, backing away from the door. This couldn't be happening. What had happened to Edward? He slammed against the door again causing the door to buckle under his force and the dresser to slide another inch. "Go away!" I continued to repeat, curling up against the wall across the room.

His assault on the door continued, the lock finally giving out and the door swinging open pushing the dresser along with it. I gasped and presser further back against the wall. Tuarwen growled and lunged at him biting down on his crotch. Well she was called my crotch biter for a reason. My arms were wrapped around andy; him standing across my lap snarling at Mike. His whole body was vibrating with each growl that ripped through his chest. Mike had grabbed Tuarwen by the scruff and thrown her across the room; wincing as he collapsed to the ground from her biting his dick. She didn't let the force that she hit the wall stop her. No instead she got up and charged him again, this time going for mikes throat since he was on the ground. I watched as her teeth sank into his flesh and her small forty pound body thrashed as she tore at his windpipe. He had reached up and was choking her, but even through the slow lack of oxygen she kept fighting. Finally he got her off and threw her across the room but she didn't get up. I gasped staring at the limp body of my dog; not sure if she was breathing or not.

As he stood and moved towards me, his throat bleeding from Tuarwens assault on it. He was crouched over in pain but intent on getting to me. Andy growled as he stepped closer, and ignored the pain to lunge at him; knocking mike down onto the ground and sinking his own teeth into his throat. Mike gasped as andys head jerked back and forth. Blood spilling from mikes throat onto the floor, bella stared in horror at the scene before her and crawled over to Tuarwen. Checking to see if she was still alive. Once she was sure that her dog was perfectly fine just knocked out she turned back to Andy as he ripped out mikes throat. Hands flew to cover her eyes as the scene before her became more real.

Edward stumbled into the room, a knife in his stomach and glanced at Andy who was standing over mike; blood covering his mouth and neck. "Easy Andy... come on." Andy growled before moving off the now dead Mike and towards Edward who reached down to check his chest wound. He glanced towards Bella and saw her clinging to a knocked out Tuarwen. "Hes fine." He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her, checking Tuarwen over. "So is she...just knocked out." I nodded and sobbed into Tuarwens fur. It was only then that I noticed the knife sticking out of Edwards stomach. "Oh my god Edward! You have to get to the hospital!"

He glanced down at the knife in his stomach and winced. Shaking his head he stood up and stared down at me "You ok?" I stared at him like he was nuts when he asked if I was ok and yet he was the one with the knife sticking out of his stomach. Mike laid there, dead on my bedroom floor and my baby girl was knocked out. Oh and did I mention the guy I loved had a knife stuck in his stomach and he was more concerned with my well being then his own? "Yea i'm fine but now we gotta get you to the hospital." Pulling myself up from the floor I grabbed his arm and draped it around my shoulders to offer him something to lean on as we made our way out to the living room. Setting him down on the couch I walked into the kitchen and called 911. After a few minutes I hung up and kneeled down beside him. "They'll be here in a few minutes." Leaning down I pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss, pulling back before he had the chance to deepen it. One of my hands caressed the side of his face, a slight forced smile plastered across my face. "Thank you, I love you."

He smiled up at me his own hand caressing my cheek. "I love you, Bella. I always will, and i'll always protect you. With my life if I need to." He winced at the pain as he shifted on the couch. It was then that the sirens filled my yard and someone pounded on the door. Getting up I opened the door and the ambulance people rushed in, checking on Edward before I lead the cop back to where mike was. When he saw his throat ripped out he asked what happened. "He was trying to rape me, and my dogs came to the rescue. This wasn't his first attempt either...and Edward was in the living room bleeding from a knife to the stomach." The cop glanced towards Andy before nodding and patting him on the head. "While he was just defending you, we have to quarantine him for 10 days. Make sure he isnt rabid...but seeing as hes injured, if you promise to keep him contained for 10 days, we won't take him." I nodded glad that they weren't going to destroy my dog.

I knew my dog wasn't rabid, and it was for this reason that I didn't jump up and hug the cop. Instead I thanked him and he nodded "Besides, thats a good dog there. Defending his master like a dog should do." I nodded "Yes he is. Hes my best friend." Moving out of the way I went to stand by andy and pulled him against my leg. Keeping my fingers wrapped through his choke chain when they came to take the body away. Walking back out I saw them loading Edward into the ambulance and glanced at the cop. He told me to go ahead and I smiled before running down the steps and climbing into the back of the ambulance with Edward. The cop was the father of my child hood friend, Mr brown. Of course i'd never told anyone that the cop knew me...and that was one reason why he let Andy stay with me. As the ambulance drove away with me clinging to Edwards hand I saw Mr brown ushering my dogs and cat back inside before shutting the front door.

On the drive from her house out in the middle of BFE, to south lake hospital Edward began to go into shock from to much blood loss. They said he shouldn't have moved, and should have tried to put pressure on the wound. Hah easier said then done what with him being the stubborn ass he was. They hooked up a blood bag that was his blood type, to his IV in the ambulance. Trying to help his body from the shock. They had already removed the knife and bandaged up his stab wound before even moving him off the couch. I wasn't even sure if they were suppose to do that or not, but regardless they'd done it. As we drove out onto old highway 50 heading towards the hospital I continued to cling to his hand. Tears streaming down my face.

What would I do if he died? I mean sure we just met but could I really live with myself if the fact that my psycho stalker, had killed Edward? Had taken him away from his brother and his sister, his sister who needed him? I knew the answer to that question, it was really quite simple if you thought about it. The answer would be no, that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died trying to save me. A bigger question that I should be asking is if Rosalie and Jasper could forgive me. For causing their brother to be taken from them.

My inner musings were interrupted by the steady 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP' of the heart monitor they'd hooked up for a temporary use on the way to the hospital. "HES CRASHING!" The paramedic cried, pushing me away from Edwards side before charging the paddles. Since there was no other paramedic back there, there was no need to say 'clear' and thus was the reason he simply hit Edward with them. 'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' Still nothing. Oh god he was going to die. Tears started rolling down my face with even more vengance then before. "Come on edward...please...i love you." The buzz of the paddles echoed around the ambulance as well as the steady 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' A sob ripped through my chest as they tried one more time before calling it. "Time of death, 1:14 pm." I stood up and draped my body across his, sobbing into his chest. "Edward...you promised. Please come back to me...please."

* * *

**A/N: Haha don't kill me please. I swear i'll start working on the next chapter and you'll see if he is really dead or not.... Review and tell me what you think. Sorry took so long, took me forever to decide how to kill off mike. -nod-**


	15. Yesterday

**Bellas POV**

No, he couldn't be dead. I refused to believe that he was dead, he had saved me..or tried to from that psycho. The paramedic went to shut off the heart monitor while I continued to cling to Edwards body. "Edward you promised me...you promised." Tears soaked through his shirt as well as spit and probably snot. Oh how attractive that must be, but then again he was dead so what did it matter. I must be cursed though, all these things kept happening in my life and I didn't do anything to deserve them. Well I didn't think I did anyways, but please feel free to correct me if you think differently.

The paramedic shut off the monitor and walked around the now dead Edward, grasping onto my forearms and pulling me off of him. Sometime during my sobbing into his chest we had gotten to the hospital, apparently because they covered Edward with a sheet and began to wheel him to the morgue. Stopping only to shut the ambulance doors. I could have sworn I saw his chest move though...so I decided to say something. Anything to them, to get them to check. "Hes alive damnit! I saw his chest move! Please! Look at him!" The paramedic that was restraining me tightened his hold on my arms. "Ma'am that was probably just the sheet moving. Calm down." I struggled against his hold, even though I was sure my arms were bruising because of his grip. "No! It wasn't I saw his chest move!" The other paramedic walked up with a syringe in his hand "This will help you relax" before injecting me with something, that I could only assume to be a sedative. The one restraining me lead me into the hospital and sat me down in the waiting room. "But I saw his chest move..." He asked me if I had someone I could call to come get me and I told him about mr brown, he should be off his shift by now. He nodded and walked off to probably call Vernan.

I must have passed out because the next thing I remembered was Vernan standing in front of me. But it wasn't mr brown, it was his son. "Vernan?" He nodded before reaching over to hoist me to my feet, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Come on Bella, lets get you home." We'd never gotten along growing up, he'd always been a dick. And did I mention he dwarfed me in just his height? He had to be close to seven feet tall! "Let go I can walk." I grumbled trying to pull away from him. I heard him sigh and his arm released me "Fine but they said they gave you a sedative." I rolled my eyes at him and tried to take a step, stumbling and I would have fallen if he didn't grab me. "Like I said now quit being a bitch." He hissed before pulling me to him. God, its good to see his asshole ways haven't changed at all. Rolling my eyes I flinched when he wrapped his arm around my waist and and lead me out to the car.

The drive home was silent, we never really did have much to say to each other. He wasn't what one would call a close friend, sure we were friends growing up. Well more like acquaintances really, more then friends. Pulling into my yard all the cops were gone, and all seemed normal. Hah not likely, considering that someone had died in my house and the guy I loved was dead. When we pulled up and parked Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett walked out of my house. Vernan laughed and I thanked him for the ride before starting to get out but he grabbed my arm and Emmett tensed. "Bella." I looked at him "What vernan." A sigh escaped him before he looked into my eyes "Take care of yourself, be careful...and keep that dog of yours contained until my dad says differently." I was stunned. He was actually concerned? "Uh thanks? And I will." Getting out of the car I moved towards my front porch. Alice and Rose both enveloped me in hugs and we all broke down sobbing. Jasper and Emmett glared at Vernan until he was out of my yard before leading us into the house. All the blood had been cleaned up from my carpet and Andies crate was set up in the living room, though he was laying on the couch. Evidently my friends weren't afraid that he was rabid, which was good.

**Unknown POV**

I was working in the morgue when they wheeled in another body. Why I had agreed to help the coroner was beyond me. "Thanks, I got it Bob." Pulling the gurney into the morgue and closing the door. Something was different though, there was a faint heart beat. Why was someone who was alive being sent to the morgue? Pulling the sheet back I gasped at the sight before me. A beautiful bronze haired man lay there, a knife wound to his stomach. There was only one thing I knew to do, that would save him. Covering him back up I moved towards the back with him, pushing him outside and carrying him to my mercedes; putting him in the backseat before driving towards my home.

**Bellas POV**

Three months, it'd been three months since the attack in my house. Since mike had stabbed Edward, who was possibly the love of my life. Three months since Andy had been ordered to be contained at all times. Three months since that bastard Mike had died, had finally stopped harassing me. In those three months i'd barely moved from my couch unless I had to do something. My boss had given me time off, seeing as i was attacked and lost my lover. He was a good guy, my boss that is. Understanding and patient, Jackson came to visit me daily. Making sure i was ok and telling me about the stupid things the horses did at the barn. The barn behind my house was nearly complete, and Desi was out in her fenced in pasture, a gate running between my yard and a neighbors that was letting me keep Desi there until her barn was finished.

It was around noon when i finally forced myself out of bed and to take a shower. I hadn't taken a shower for three days, my face had been tear stained. Alice had been over daily, almost all day except for when she had to work. Making sure i ate and actually got out of bed. Today however Alice had to work so Emmett was suppose to be stopping by. After my shower she fed my dogs and Gabriel before curling up on the couch, thinking about Edward. Tears streamed down my face as i stared out the window. "Oh Edward...i miss you..." i had to go back to work the next day, but i decided to take a walk on my last day off. It still hurt yes, but she was slowly getting better. Getting out of bed easier and functioning.

Later in the day Emmett comes over and lets himself in, walking over to Andys crate and opening it, letting him out. "Bells?!" He called, walking into the bedroom where she was laying on her bed. "Hey, lets go sit on the porch while the dogs go to the bathroom. I closed the gate at the end of your driveway for ya, so andys still technically contained." He grinned. I glanced up at him and smiled, it was a force smile. "Ok." Rolling out of the bed we headed to the front door and Andy and tuarwen bolt out it, running over to the fence and barking and growling. I glance towards Emmett and raised an eyebrow. He simply shrugged and then whistled, causing both the dogs to come running towards us. "That was odd" I mumbled and Emmett nodded "Yea...wonder what their issue was?" I gave a slight shrug and turned to walk inside when the phone started ringing. "Hello?" I asked after picking it up, the line is silent for a minute before I hear someone on the other end _Get him back to the house. _I blink "Uh..." _Sorry... I was looking for a mrs Bella Swan? _"Thats me....can I help you?" _Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle...i believe you know Edward? _"....I knew him. Why?" _He says hi and that he misses you._ "........"

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this is one of my shorter chapters, but i just wanted to write a chapter..update bout how she felt and such with edward dead. Next chapter will come up ASAP. Review and tell me what you think of this twist? Note: Edward, Carlisle and Esme are all vampires now.**


	16. Keep holding on

Last time on SIF.

"Hello?" I asked after picking it up, the line is silent for a minute before I hear someone on the other end _Get him back to the house. _I blink "Uh..." _Sorry... I was looking for a mrs Bella Swan? _"Thats me....can I help you?" _Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle...i believe you know Edward? _"....I knew him. Why?" _He says hi and that he misses you._ "........"

**Bellas POV**

"_Bella are you there?" _"Look I don't know who you are, but Edwards....hes...hes dead ok. So calling and talking like hes alive is just cruel!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I held the phone to my ear. Emmett glanced up at me and a frown crossed his face. I shook my head and bit back a sob, though a weak squeak still escaped my lips. _"I'm not trying to be cruel...but he is alive...sort of. Please, if you'll just meet with me i'll try and explain." _Shaking my head I glanced towards emmett before turning towards the woods. "Ok if your telling the truth. Ask Edward what color eyes I have." There was silence on the other side for a second before _"Edward, what color eyes does bella have?" _It was faint but she could hear someone that sounded like Edward in the background saying she had the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen. _"He said you have the most beautiful brown eyes hes ever seen." _A sob ripped through my chest. "Its...its true, hes....hes alive?" But how, i'd been there when they made the time of death call. _"Yes, hes alive..."_ Tears continued to stream down my cheeks onto the banister of my deck. "Can I...can I see him?" A sigh sounded through the phone _"I'm sorry bella, but for your safety you can't...at least not for a year..." _Anger replaced the joy that my edward was actually alive. "Why not?!" _"Just trust me. You can...talk to him on the phone though?" _Sighing I glanced towards Emmett before walking off a few steps. He said he was going to go inside and I nodded. "Alright, then can I talk to him?" _"Yea one sec." _There was muffled talking and the sounds of a phone being transferred before _"Bella?" _A relieved sigh escaped me "Oh Edward...where are you? Are you ok? Why won't that man let me see you?!"

The silence was thick over the phone before I heard a sigh issued from Edward. _"Bella, god I miss you. I'm fine...as fine as I can be for the monster i've become. He won't let you see me for your safety. Bella please listen to him. If you come before he says i'm ready...i could...i don't want to hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. Carlisle, he knows what hes talking about. A year isn't that long..and i'll work hard to get control, you'll see. We'll be together again before you know it." _Why did it sound like he was saying goodbye to me? Why was the pain getting worse, why did I feel like my heart was being ripped out all over again? "Edward....but its so long. It hurts so much, I miss you so much. When I thought you were dead I couldn't....i didn't want to go on. I just want to see you, to touch you, kiss you...make sure you're real... I was there Edward, when they called your time of death. How are you alive?" _"I know what you mean. When Carlisle said I couldn't see you for at least a year.... it felt like he just ripped my heart out with his bare hands. As for how im 'alive' well that will come to you in time my love." _What the fuck did he mean it'd come to me in time? "If it hurts you as bad as it hurts me then come see me...you won't hurt me. Please....i miss you so much, I can't breath. And what do you mean it'll come to me?" I knew I was playing a low card by begging him to come see me, but I wanted my Edward.

"_Love...i told you, I can't come and see you. Not until I have complete control, I won't risk your life, your safety just to see you. Please don't beg me.. if I could I would, but I can't. You'll figure it out my love, you're smart. Just think really hard...you'll get it." _I heard Carlisle tell him that he had to go and a sob ripped from my chest. "Edward?" _"I've got to go...i'll call you tomorrow. I promise. Keep holding on, year aint so long. You'll see. I love you." _"I love you too..." As the line went dead the tears really started to flow. Sobs ripped through me hard enough to shake my body. Emmett came out after five minutes and tried to get me to calm down, but it was no use. He put me in my bed and covered me up, kissing my forehead and telling me he'd be by tomorrow after my work. I vaguely remembered nodding as he left, making sure to lock Andy up. Curling up into myself and clinging to a pillow as tears continued to roll down into the pillows. Staring out the window into the room that had been Edwards, god I missed him so bad.

The next day came to soon and I knew I had to go into work. For the first time since the attack, since Edward had died...or at least the hospital said he was dead. But hadn't I talked to him on the phone the day before? My mind was wandering over different thoughts as I rolled onto my side and came face to face with Tuarwen, who had her front feet on my bed. "Morning baby." I mumbled, reaching out and stroking her head. She whimpered at me and darted towards my bedroom door, I groaned and rolled out of the bed. Scowling at her as she whimpered again, I hated when she did that. Dogs that whimpered or whined often made me want to strangle them, but of course I fought this urge and had never actually strangled a dog. "I'm up. Bossy." I grumbled as I slowly got to my feet and shuffled towards the door, stopping in the bathroom before hading to the kitchen and gathering up the bowls. Setting them on the counter before I opened the front door and let them outside. Andy had long since proven that he wasn't rabid, but still we kept the gate closed to keep him contained. Well it was more like to keep unwanted people out.

After they went to the bathroom and we went back inside I filled their bowls before turning on the stove and cooking myself some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with Orange juice to drink. Perfect healthy breakfast right? Gabriel was perched on the table a few inches from my plate, waiting for the perfect chance to strike; to steal a piece of my bacon. After his third attempt and me shoving him away I finally gave in and slid him a piece "Here you brat." Spoiled little brat cat, wouldn't eat his cat food but wanted my breakfast. Glancing down I noticed that Andy and Tuarwen were staring at my plate too and I groaned, handing them a piece broke in half. "Spoiled brats." And they really were spoiled little brats, and soon Desi would be a spoiled brat as well. Speaking of Desi.... I had to go feed her before I went to work. Fuck. Cleaning off my dishes and putting them in the dish washer I walked down to the neighbors barn where she was kept and gathered up her feed, before dumping it in her bucket. She'd followed me in from the paddock which was good, hopefully this could work out to be some useful trait she has. Make it easier to bring her in when I needed to. Once she was finished with her breakfast I let her back out to her paddock after grooming her down and picking her hooves. Waving at the neighbors as I closed the gate to her paddock with my dogs trailing me.

Then it was time to get to work, something i'd been dreading to do. Walking out to the truck I opened the passenger door and the dogs jumped in before i shut the door and walked around to the drivers side, sliding in and driving down to the gate. It only took a few minutes before we were off on the highway heading towards Ocala; back to work. This was going to prove interesting, considering i was sure everyone at work knew what exactly happened. Ok so not exactly but i was sure they knew that mike had attacked me.

After an hours drive we pulled into the thoroughbred stables and into my parking spot next to the barn. Getting out i held the drivers door open until both of my her dogs unloaded and ran off with Gator. Jackson and Alex were leaning against the stable when i headed towards it, smiling towards my friend. "Hey Jackson" He smiled back and shrugged away from the wall, walking towards me. "Bells!" His arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me against his side in a half assed hug. "You remember Alex right?" I nodded "yes I do. Sorry we didn't really get to know each other." My face heated up with the familiar blush. God why was I apologizing for something that wasn't my fault? Jackson walked with me towards the stable, leaving Alex leaning against the wall. "How you holding up Bells?" His voice was laced with concern. A deep breath was taken as I tried to fight back the urge to latch onto him and sob into his chest "I'm surviving?" It sounded more like a question then a statement. He nodded and pulled me tighter against his side before releasing me "I'm here if you need to talk." I glanced up and smiled at him but it was all wrong "I know, thank you." He nodded and walked off to start his work for the day. Just as I was about to pull the feed cart out I noticed Ben walking towards me. He was one of the nicest bosses i'd ever worked for, and was more a friend then an employer. "Hey Bells, welcome back. How ya holding up?" What was with everyone and asking that? I smiled and forced out a small chuckle "I'm surviving?" Again it came out as a question and not a statement. He nodded and patted my shoulder "If you need to talk, i'm here. If ya need more time i'll understand. Your job will be waiting for you, no matter what." I nodded "Thanks, but I think it'll be good for me to be back at work...something to distract me." He nodded and walked off. I pushed the cart down the aisle and started feeding the horses. Stopping to pet Revenger's nose as he nudged me. "Alright pushy, heres breakfast. So impatient." He nudged me again as I dumped his food into the feed bucket before latching the wire door that was above it. Several hours later I was at home, the day had been uneventful and now I was laying in bed waiting for sleep to claim me. Of course there had been one thing that was slightly disturbing, the fact that the new guy Alex kept following me around all day. I told Jackson about it and he said that Alex had been warned, what that meant I didn't know.

**Alex's POV**

She was beautiful, even more beautiful then I had remembered. I knew what happened, with that creep Mike. He got what he deserved, trying to force himself on this angel that walked among us. As she climbed out of her truck this morning with her two dogs Jackson had told me that she was on mourning, over her dead boyfriend. He'd died thanks to Mike stabbing him in the stomach with a knife, he'd been a doctor or something. Well that totally sucked, but perhaps I could help her move past this sad period in her life? I watched her throughout the day as she worked, how easily she got along with the horses. Jackson was close to her, that much was obvious. When I asked him what that was about, if he'd ever dated her he glared at me and replied with _"No i've never dated her. Shes like my baby sister. I watch out for her, and right now shes in no shape to have horny guys drooling after her." _It was pretty obvious he knew that I was interested. But damn did he have to be so blunt about it? Either way, I would wait until the timing was right. I'd befriend her first, give her a shoulder to cry on. Earn her trust and then i'd ask her out, with any luck she'd accept my offer. A guy can only hope can't he?

* * *

**A/N: K so this chapters longer because of the long wait. I've already started working on chapter 17. This chapter basically gives you a little insight into who Alex is, and how she's dealing with edwards 'death'. Reviews are better then a shirtless Jensen ackles(not really). Review please? :D**


	17. Think Twice

**Bellas POV**

Months, it'd been months since that phone call. I barely functioned, shuffling through the days and going through the motions for my friends. I think they knew something was wrong with me, but they never said anything. Just made sure I ate as much as I should, even though them being around got annoying sometimes. Andy had taken to curling up by the front door at night, guarding it from god knows what. At times I felt like I was being watched, and of course i'd look around but I could never see anything. I normally shrugged it off to being paranoid, but then there were times that Andy would start growling at the woods that surrounded our house. About three months after the call, Alex approached me and asked me to go out on a date with him. I told him no to begin with, to soon It was to soon and Edward...he was still alive...but what he meant by 'alive as I can be'....His cryptic words had confused me. What did he mean i'd find out soon enough too?

Edward had been 'dead' for seven months when I gave in and agreed to go on a date with Alex. The date was tonight and I was currently getting ready for the dinner. Alex had promised it'd be a nice evening and that i'd have a good time. Alice was thrilled I was going out, but Andy seemed to be even more on edge then usual. He sat at the back door growling since this morning. Currently I was being tortured by Alice in my room as she shoved dresses at me ordering me to put them on. "But Alice!" I whined, yes thats right I whined. "I'll kill myself on these things!" In my hand were stiletto heels. Also known as, death traps. Alice glared at me before turning on that pout of hers. Groaning I caved, of course. Giving in and getting ready, and I must admit I looked good. "Come on Bella! Alex will be here any minute." She moaned, trying to get me to come out so she could see the outfit. "Fine Alice! I swear you're the most impatient person in the world." I heard her scoff as I pulled the door open and then came the ear piercing screech of hers. "Alice! I'd like to be able to hear you know!" She was bouncing on her feet. "You look so beautiful! Alex is going to die when he sees you like this. I mean damn girl, if I was lesbian i'd so jump you." My only response was to raise an eyebrow at her before someone knocked at the door and Andy started growling again. Alice pushed me back into my room "Wait 2 minutes after I let him in before you come out." Rolling my eyes I stood there waiting. I doubted she saw it because she was skipping off and I could hear her fighting with Andy to get him in his crate after telling Alex to wait a minute. The scream that came from the living room scared the shit outta me and I ran out to see what it was. Rounding the corner I saw Alice gaping at a suppose to be dead Edward...and damn did he look good. So fucking good...but pissed too.

"Edward?" I gasped, stepping closer to the door. His attention turned to me from scowling at Alice and his eyes widened. "Your beautiful Bella...." He pushed past Alice, brushing her and she cringed away from him. "Bella run!" She cried, clearly thought it was some....clone or something. Or maybe she thought he came back from the dead? "God I missed you Edward...." He gave me his crooked smile before he frowned "Were you going on a date? What happened to waiting for me? You....you were suppose to wait." I gaped at him as I saw him clench his teeth and he didn't appear to be breathing. "I'm just going out with a friend Edward....I told you...i'd wait forever for you..." I stepped towards him and he tensed. I hesitated for a second before stepping towards him again and he stepped back. "Edward?" He shook his head "Its not safe...Bella please." His voice broke on the last word. "Its ok.....i trust you. No matter what you are, I know you won't hurt me...you cant." He gave me a inquisitive look. "I can...and if you come closer I will. I won't want to, It'd kill me...but I don't have the greatest control. Please Bella....for my sanity...please." I frowned, I wanted so bad to touch him. To make sure he was real, that he was here.

I had almost forgot that Alice was there until she gasped "You knew he was.....well.....i don't know if hes alive...but like...not in his grave?" I stared at her for a few minutes before nodding "Yes.....he called me, months ago." Edward nodded "I'm as alive as I can be.....for my kind." Both me and Alice stared at him like he was nuts. For several minutes until another gasp grabbed my attention and suddenly I was wrapped in cold arms, crushing me to the persons chest. The chest the vibrated as a low, deep growl escaped the persons vocals. Turning my head slightly I noticed that it was Edward that was holding me. Why was he so.....cold though? Looking towards the door I saw Alex standing there, oogling at me. Yes lets just ignore the guy growling at you...and how the hell was Edward Growling anyways? I glanced up when he growled again and pulled me tighter against his chest. His eyes were a faded red color....what the hell? Alex stepped forward as Edward moved back "Let her go man." His eyes scanned over my body and Edward growled again, curling his lip to reveal his teeth in a sort of snarl. Was I missing something here? Moving my hand to place it on top of Edwards arm. "Edward...please...let me go." He was scaring me but I wouldn't tell him that.

He glanced down at my words and seemed to realize for the first time that he was crushing me to him. Yanking his arms from around me and moving faster the humanly possible to the other side of the room, against the wall that went down the hall. "Edward?" I was puzzled and went to step towards him when Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Don't. That isn't Edward....thats some monster." I pulled against his grip. "Thats Edward. Let me go Alex." He didn't though and started to pull me back. Edward snarled and appeared in front of us, grabbing Alex's wrist and squeezing. I could hear the bones crunching under his grip and bit back the gasp that wanted to escape. Alex however did gasp out in pain and released my arm. My arms wrapped around Edwards Waist and tugged gently on him. "Edward...stop. Please, he didn't mean anything by it. Please.... I love you." Edward glanced down at me and let go of Alex's arm like it had burned him, before wrapping his arms around my waist. Burying his face into my hair, though I don't think he was breathing. I didn't care what he became, he was my Edward and he was here. I pulled myself closer to him and breathed in "God I missed you...." I felt Edward chuckle before he pulled away from me, I squeaked in protest and he shook his head. "My control, love." I frowned but moved over to Alice, who was looking over Alex's wrist. "Its shattered, I have to take him to the hospital. Will you be ok with......." She broke off like she wanted to say something rude, but didn't want to piss me off. "I'll be fine." She glanced between Edward and myself before nodding and ushering Alex out of the house. When I turned around I found Edward sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, and elbows resting on his knees.

He obviously felt bad about injuring Alex, that much was clear by his body posture. I slowly moved towards him, coming to stop beside him before sinking down onto the couch next to him. "Edward?" He didn't respond, it was like a statue was sitting there. Though I didn't say anything else, just reached out slowly and placed my hand on his back. It was cold, and hard but I ignored it. Slowly starting to rub circles into his back and he began to....purr? "I didn't mean to hurt him." His voice was low, so quiet I barely heard him. "I know...its ok..." I shushed him, still rubbing circles in his back. "How can you love me when i'm such a monster?" I stared at him when he asked that. "You're not a monster...you were just trying to defend me.." He shook his head. "Bella, what i've become...it IS a monster." He looked at me then and I remembered his red eyes. He glanced down and slowly reached out, grabbing my hand that wasn't rubbing circles in his back and placed it where his heart was. There was no heart beat, not like mine that was racing. "Your...heart...why can't I feel it?" He found something interesting in the floor. "Because it doesn't beat." I stared at him for several minutes before he pulled himself away from me. "If you never want to see me again, i'll understand" He mumbled. Never want to see him again, was he nuts? Sure my brain was screaming that he was a vampire..because that was the only undead thing that came into my mind. It'd explain why he was cold, and super fast as well...and his control? It was for my blood! "Your.....a vampire aren't you?" He turned to look at me for a second before giving the briefest of nods.

I stood and walked towards him, grabbing his hands and tugging lightly to get him to face me. When he turned and looked at me I smiled and shook my head "It doesn't matter. I love you, not what you are. You're still the same sweet, over protective, loving and caring man I fell in love with. No matter what you think, that your a 'monster' your not. Even if you were, you'd be **My** monster. Edward, i'll never ever stop loving you." I dropped one of his hands and cupped it around his neck. "I'll love you forever." He stared at me for several minutes before reaching up to caress my face. "You are my life now." And for now, I was in heaven. Of course we both knew there was a high chance that Carlisle would be there to fetch Edward any time....considering it hadn't been a year yet and he didn't have the best control.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. And yes i have a cliche line in there xD I couldn't resist. The song that inspired this chapter was 'think twice' by ****Eve 6. Reviews are better then a over protective Edward. **


	18. She Must Rinse

**Edwards POV**

I can't believe I was standing outside Bellas house, ease dropping on her conversation with Alice. The sun had began to sink behind the trees on the west side of the yard. I was just running around in the forest with my family when I caught Alices thoughts about a date. At first I thought it was her that was going on a date, but when she thought that Alex would love Bella in a outfit I froze. Who the hell was Alex and why would it matter if he liked a outfit? Moving closer to the house I remained hidden in the shadows, listening. I finally couldn't take it any longer and moved to her front door as soon as I was sure the sun had set. Knocking I waited as Alice came to the door and swung it open. Her scream echoed through the house and I simply raised an eyebrow at her. _No it can't be him hes suppose to be dead!_ I simply smirk at her thoughts. "I was, Alice." Bella came around the corner then, and gasped out my name. Turning my attention towards her I smiled and stepped towards her, brushing past Alice. "Your beautiful Bella..." I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I didn't notice that Alice had cringed away from me as I walked past. To be honest I didn't care. "Bella Run!" Alice cried to my beloved _Save yourself, hes a monster! _Monster, I was a monster....it wasn't safe for me to be here with Bella, but I couldn't stay away. I had needed to see her, to feel her. I was sure I could control myself long enough to see her, though now that I was here I was starting to doubt it. "God I missed you Edward...." Bella, my angel had spoken and I couldn't help the crooked grin that I knew she loved, though a frown quickly replaced it when I remembered hearing them talking about some Alex guy. "Were you going on a date? What happened to waiting for me? You....you were suppose to wait." _Shit he knows about Alex! _I clinched my teeth as I watched her stare at me, like a deer caught in the headlights. "I'm just going out with a friend Edward....I told you...i'd wait forever for you..." She stepped towards me, probably to comfort me but I couldn't let her that close...it wasn't safe. Tensing I noticed as she paused in her movements. Did she notice me tense? Though she soon stepped forward and I stepped back. _Why is he moving away from me? Does he not believe me? _Her thoughts broke my heart. I could never not believe her. "Edward?" I shook my head "Its not safe...Bella please." I shook my head, knowing my voice broke on the word Please. I didn't want to hurt her, and her blood...was so tempting. The monster was screaming inside me, to be released and feast on her. "Its ok.....i trust you. No matter what you are, I know you won't hurt me...you cant." I looked at her like she was nuts, did she really think that?

"I can...and if you come closer I will. I won't want to, It'd kill me...but I don't have the greatest control. Please Bella....for my sanity...please." She frowned at me then, but made no move to come closer to me. _She knew he wasnt dead!? _Alice... why was she still here? "You knew he was.....well.....i don't know if hes alive...but like...not in his grave?" She asked Bella. "Yes.....he called me, months ago." I nodded in agreeance with Bella. "I'm as alive as I can be.....for my kind." They both looked at me like I was nuts, and I probably was in their books but they didn't know what i'd become. _Who the hells that? _Entered my thoughts and I ran towards Bella; faster then any human could and wrapped my arms around her, crushing her against my chest. _Damn Bella looks hot. Why the fuck is that guy holding her? _A low deep growl ripped from my chest. The guy was standing there oogling at my bella, like she was a piece of meat. _Damn i'd totally be trying to tap that tonight if we ever get on with our date. _Another growl ripped from my chest as my arms tightened their hold on Bella. She was mine and no way in hell was that pig touching her. When the guy stepped forward I moved backwards, bringing Bella with me. "Let her go man." _Fuck she looks good. Just wait till this freak leaves._ His eyes were scanning over Bellas body, causing me to growl again and my lips curl back over my teeth. "Edward...please...let me go." Bella spoke, her words shook and it was clear that I was scaring her. Her hand was placed on my arm, perhaps an attempt to soothe me? Glancing down I quickly released her from my grasp and was across the room before they could blink.

"Edward?" Bella seemed confused as to why i'd moved away from her, and started to step towards me. However when Alex grabbed her my fury spiked. How dare him touch my Bella?! "Don't. That isn't Edward....thats some monster." Monster, yes I was a monster. He was right there, and bella didnt seem to listen as she pulled against his hold. "Thats Edward. Let me go Alex." He didn't let go, but instead started to pull her back to him. _Hah like i'm going to let her go like that fool did. _I snarled and bolted towards them; appearing in front of them almost out of thin air. Or well, it'd seem like it to them. Reaching out I grabbed the guys wrist and started to squeeze, smirking to myself when I heard the bones crunching under my grasp. He gasped out in pain and released his hold on Bella, who the wrapped her arms around my waist and tugged at me. "Edward...stop. Please, he didn't mean anything by it. Please.... I love you." I looked down at Bella and released Alex's arm quickly. Realizing that my doing that had frightened my beloved. My arms wrapped loosely around her waist and I buried my face in her hair, but dare not breathe in. She buried herself closer to me, not seeming to mind the fact that it was like hugging a stone and breathed in. "God I missed you...." She mumbled into my chest. A chuckle escaped me as I pulled back and she squeaked in protest. I shook my head, "My control, love." She frowned but moved towards Alice who was examining Alex's wrist. "Its shattered, I have to take him to the hospital. Will you be ok with......." _That monster _But she didn't say it aloud. She was right though, I was a monster. "I'll be fine." Bella replied, how I hoped she was right. I moved over to the couch and sat down burying my face into my hands and resting my elbows on my knees. It was such a human thing to do when upset I almost laughed.

Bella walked over to me after Alice and Alex left, sitting next to me on the couch. "Edward?" I didn't reply though, how could she bare to look at me now? She didn't say anything else but instead reached over and started to rub circles into my back, as an attempt to soothe me. I soon began to purr, a natural reaction when something was pleasurable for me now.. Though I knew I had to speak before the silence became awkward. "I didn't mean to hurt him." I whispered, just loud enough for human ears to hear. "I know...its ok..." She soothed me, continuing to rub circles in my back. I had to ask her the question i'd been dieing to ask ever since I first showed up tonight. "How can you love me when i'm such a monster?" She stared at me like I was nuts for the second time tonight. "You're not a monster...you were just trying to defend me.." I shook my head. "Bella, what i've become...it IS a monster." I looked at her, staring into those deep brown pools. I could get lost in her eyes, they mesmerized me. Reaching out slowly I took her hand in mine and placed it on my chest where my heart should have been. I simply waited, waited for her to scream and run away. _He has no heart beat?_ "Your...heart...why can't I feel it?" I looked down to the floor before replying "Because it doesn't beat." I could feel her eyes on me for several minutes before I pulled away "If you never want to see me again, i'll understand." _Never want to see him again? Is he nuts?! Well course he is a vampire, but I love him...why wouldn't I want to see him? _"Your.....a vampire aren't you?" I gave the briefest of nods. She stood and walked towards me, tugging me to face her, I of course complied and waited to see what she would say. "It doesn't matter. I love you, not what you are. You're still the same sweet, over protective, loving and caring man I fell in love with. No matter what you think, that your a 'monster' your not. Even if you were, you'd be **My** monster. Edward, i'll never ever stop loving you." oh if my heart could beat it'd be trying to burst from my chest with joy. Of course I knew she could always change her mind... She seemed to sense this and moved to cup my neck with her hand "I'll love you forever." I stared at her, searching her eyes, trying to read her for several minutes before I grinned. "You are my life now"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My grandma died and I had to go up to missouri where I had no interent access and just got home a few days ago. I had this chapter started and decided to wrap it up.

Note: Next chapter will be the epilogue. :D If I get enough reviews there might be a sequel.


	19. In my time of dying

_Sorry it took so long, and it's short. I lost muse for this story and wanted to give all readers a sort of ending. This chapter basically is a short explanation about what happened. Yup._

* * *

**Bellas POV**

It had been months since that day that Edward came back into my life. Who would have ever thought that I, Isabella Swan would be marrying a vampire? Yes thats right, I said marrying. Oh I guess we skipped that part eh? It was romantic of course nothing less could be expected from Edward after everything he did. I pressured him into changing me, he wanted to refuse telling me that he'd be condemning my soul. I didn't give a fuck about my soul, it was condemned without him anyways. I could remember that day as clear as it were yesterday. Of course it was two months ago that he proposed. So romantic it'd been...

"_Bella" I turned to see my own greek god walking towards me, a crooked grin plastered across his face. Taking a deep breath I smiled. It amazed me how he still knocked the breath out of me by just speaking or touching me, or hell even walking into a room. I vaguely wondered if I would ever get over that. He chuckled before replying "I hope not." A scowl crossed my face. That was the only annoying thing about Edward. He could read my thoughts. It could get annoying sometimes, but for my god that now stood before me, I would forgive and well I can't really forget now can I? He grinned and grasped my hands in his, before sinking to one knee before me. "Isabella, you are the love of my life. I've waited years to find someone like you, someone that took my breath away from the first time I laid eyes on them. You brought me joy every minute of every day and you still do, I love you more then words can express. Its like...my world was dark, and then a comet came streaking across the sky and lit up my world. You, are that comet. You continue to light up my life even when my heart doesn't beat anymore. I hope that you will continue to do so forever. Isabella, will you marry me?" He had pulled out a ring at the end of his speech. It was gorgeous, a golden band with emeralds and diamonds. Staring down at the ring I grinned and began to nod, not being able to find my voice even though I knew he could hear my mind screaming yes. His smile seemed to grow and he stood after slipping the ring onto my finger and pulled me into a heated kiss._

So as I sit here this evening, watching the sun sink beyond the horizon on the back of my horse with Edward lingering in a tree near by, I can't help but smile. Yes we still have Desiraye, though she is kept away from the family because I would be devastated if there was any accidents. I still see Andy, Gabriel and Tuarwen every day, though I miss them so at night. See, Jackson took them for me after I was turned. Shortly after I was, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were changed as well. Rose and Emmett got married a few days after me and Edward, Alice and Jasper a month later.

Alex had to be sent to a insane asylum due to the fact that he was rambling on about dead people coming back to life and breaking bones. Like that would ever happen. Clearly he is insane right? He even mumbled the word vampire once or twice, perhaps that helped convince them that he needed help. Because we all know vampires don't exist.

It seems that even in death, life goes on. For me and my friends of course. Edward began to move towards me slowly, Desi still isn't used to him and often spooks. Not that I can be harmed if I fall off... "Come on Bella, we gotta head back if we're gonna see your other pets tonight." I glanced at him and grinned, nodding before nudging Desi forward. Edward doesn't understand how I can stand to ride such a slow animal when he prefers to run. I think hes a speed junkie honestly. Of course, I love riding because it is something I can do to spend time with Desi, just the two of us.

So it is here that I leave you, and have but a parting thing to say. That even in death is life, and that the end is only the beginning to a new adventure.

* * *

_Hope you liked the story, read and review. Thanks. :D_


End file.
